The MoveIn
by EmmiG
Summary: after TLO no HoO.Percy and Annabeth are moved in together with his parents because of Annabeth's troubles at an all girls school and when she moves in she often wonders why Ben-Ben, Percy's 'nephew,' looks like a combination between them...First 3 chapters are fixed, no grammar errors now!
1. You Don't Have To

**okay so my first story, enjoy! its basically the story of how their love develops through time from Annabeth living with Percy and his family. However, it is also packed with more complications that an 'average' move-in. Especially when it is Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these b-e-a-utiful characters!**

Percy's P.O.V.~

"Annabeth come on!" She was freaking out because she thought she was 'imposing on our family.' She left the school she attempted to go to when we were sixteen. It didn't go well because she got into _A LOT _of fights, yeah its a long was now standing in the elevator with the blank look on her face that rarely even shows. I could clearly tell that she was nervous, scared, and even slightly annoyed. She had all the emotions in her blank-eyed stare. I decided to walk over to her and see if she was ready to go threw with this.

"Are you okay?" I knew it was a dumb question because either way she was going to live with me, my mom and Paul whether she liked it or not because I know she truly doesn't want to move back to San Francisco. It hurt her when she was there. She called me all the time asking me if I was having a good time. The conversations we had always ended up the same way. She would pretend she was okay but then i told her I new she wasn't and then she would cry. I always felt bad because I remember when we were 12 and when we just got back from our first quest, the time when we were friends but not side-by-side-full-on-bffs. I laughed in spite of my self.

"Are you laughing at me?," she said with emphasis on laughing. her eyes flared and turned their stormy gray.

"No I was laughing at a memory."

"Do I have to do this? I am perfectly capable of getting a job and living in San Fransisco. School is easy the only problem would be livig with Helen." Her eyes gave her away faster than her words.

"Don't lie to me because I may be me," I said with mock horror at the word me,"but I've known you for... 5? years and i know when you are lying. I'm your boyfriend and you know what?"

"What?," She said absolutely inntrigued by the idea of finding out somethink she didn't know.

"I know that you are going to walk ino tht appartment and wear a big,REAL,smile on your face because you do not know HOW much time my mom has spent talking about you comming to live with us. In all honesty she has been talking 24/7 about you." I know she would come in know because the elevator doors started to close.

"Fine."

Annabeth's P.O.V.~

I walked with Percy,hand in hand, to the door of his mom's appartment. I could imagine living with his family. Sally was so nice, and Paul seemed so layed with the fact that his step-son was a powerfu demi-god that led the Titan war. And the fact that I would live with Percy...it was so surreal.

My education would be covered because I would be going to Goode. Paul worked there as a teacher, and Percy was a pupil at the same school.

Percy dug his key out and unlocked the door. The minute it was open he fell backwards with something on his shoulders.

"What the?... Ben-Ben!" Well apparently the thing on his shoulder was a child. A child named 'Ben-Ben'.

"Um...Percy? Who's this?" When I said it came out more like a statement that a question, a first for me.

"What? I never old you about Ben-Ben? Okay, he my mom's best friends-daughter got pregnant and had a baby- Ben-Ben. But then 'something happened'"- he gave me a look that said he would tell me later- "so my mom and Paul took him in so now he lives with us for most of the year." He said it all while he was trying to get up and put Ben-Ben in his arms rather than on his chest. He finally got up and I saw Ben-Ben completely.

He was a smaller replica of Percy. His eyes were green, not fully Percy's color but shockingly just a shade lower on the color chart from his. They showed many emotions, most prominent were shyness, happiness, and, surprisingly love. His hair was blonde, a shiny, purified blonde. He was about as tall as Percy's knee cap and his small white teeth were shining with happiness.

He whispered something to Percy and then he let him down. Ben-Ben stepped forward and put his hand out.

"I'm...I'm Ben-Ben. Who is you?" His voice was so charmingly adorable that I giggled, but the minute I did I was worried that he would take it the wrong way. But instead of recoiling back to Percy he giggled too.

"I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand to meet his, it was so soft and he had a little scar on it. But it was only centimeter and was a dark red.

He turned to Percy and said," Unca Percy? Isn't that your girlfrien?" He was so innocent and I could tell, even though his language was not perfect,that he was very intelligent.

"Yeah Ben-Ben thats-thats my girlfriend." Seaweed Brain said i with a blush. And with that blush I thought of something very funny. I turned to Ben-Ben.

"Ben-Ben how do you know that?"

"Know what Anniebeth?"

"That I am 'Unca Percy's' girlfriend."

"He told me about you. He talks about you A LOT." I giggled at his emphasis on 'a lot.' He even moved his tiny hands.

"So Seaweed Brain you been talking about me?..." He was bright red and he wore a smirk I think he was unconscious of.

"Well you know..."

Then Sally walked out of the apartment the door into the hallway. Her brown hair had a lot of grey, she was looking- old. Her eyes were still a warm brown, but were surrounded by laughing lines. The emotions she showed clearly told how good on a person she was. Percy was lucky he had her, so was Paul. As she was lucky to have both of them. Before I could finish taking her appearance in she lent in and gave me an honest hug.

"Well hi Annabeth nice to see you again." She had a huge grin plastered on her face and she said the words like she had been rehearsing them all night.

"Hello Mrs. Jack-I mean Sally." I called her Sally every time i talked about her, but each time i talk too her I called her because... well I just do.

"I'm sooo happy that Percy convinced you to stay with us. I thought we weren't going to see you around anymore." She said referring to how many times I hailed a taxi from my school-well now OLD school-to their apartment. The only time I wasn't here was when I was at school or sleeping. But I even slept here a couple nights.

"You know Sally you don't have to do this, I can live with my dad and Helen. I would be perfectly fine."

Then Percy suggested that we actually _WALK_ into the apartment instead of catching up in the hallway. We did and we all sat down a the table. Right ater Percy set my luggage by the door for later.

Percy started, "Oh please Mom, that's what she told me, like, 5 minutes ago. Don't let her fool you."

"Oh the only thing I'm worried about is were she is going to sleep." There. That was my loophole to moving back to the horrible place I called home.

"See Sally, It is too much of a burden for you to 'take me in'"-I said putting 'take me in' with air quotes.

"Okay if you keep saying things like that I'm going to send you back to your old all girls school." She was so serious and she said 'all girls school' like it was Tartarus.

"Umm...okay. I won't"

"Good. Now Percy she is going to be in the guess room."

"Yep." Then he leaned over the table and kissed his mom on the cheek. It was something I thought only Percy would do. He still had the child in him that just loved the mother o much that he wasn't embarrassed to lean in, right in front of his girlfriend, to kiss his mom. I smiled.

Percy's P.O.V.~

I kissed Mom on the cheek and set of, with Annabeth, to make sure I lead her to the right room. She was going to sleep in the guest room. How my mom FOUND a guest room it this complex is a mystery to me. Most the 'houses' have only two rooms. However this is one of the few on the third level that has a three bedroom apartment. Mom and Paul covered one room-the master. Me and Ben-Ben bunk with each other covering the spare my room is technically the guess room but I've used it since I was a kid so... yeah. And Annabeth is going to have the guest/technical bedroom to herself. But I'm sure me and Ben-Ben will be bothering her a lot.

"So is my Wise Girl excited to bunk by herself?"

"Don't be so giddy Perce, It's just till the end of the school year." she looked up and gave me a smirk.

"JUST? Annabeth the school year begins 's were Paul is-at school trying to prepare for tomorrow."

"Well..." She was aggravated, I could tell. Her brow furrowed and her eyes turned stormy.

"Chill Wise Girl, don't get all worked up." Since we were still standing in the kitchen, I decided to start walking into the hall, across from my room to the guest room.

The walls were white-like mine- and there was a twin size bed-like mine- and a tiny closet-like mine- the room was basically blank but Annabeth could easily decorate. I sat down her uit cases and sat on the bed.

"How do you think our _OTHER_ parents will take it?..."

"Well considering what we have done and who they are I think they will kick our asses." She smiled trying to downplay her nervousness.

"Well your about right." I smirked and kissed her.

Her lips were soft, smooth. I love to kiss her. She was so...desirable. I'm glad I am her best friend.

Her eyes were sparkling when she opened them. She kissed me again and gods was it amazing. Her lips were soft, lush, and so Annabeth-y.

But of course moments like these wouldn't last. Ben-Ben came in her room and told me there was someone at the door. Me and Annabeth got up to check it out. And, of course, standing before me was the goddess that has tormenting me since I was little, the goddess that LOVED to mingle in my life. Especially my 'love' life.

**Okay, that is the first chapter! tell me if you like it. I have A LOT of things/chapters planned for this. ideas welcome! r&r!**

**~EmmiG**


	2. Lady Love

hello! thanks 4 the reviews I got! :)

Percy's P.O.V.

Of course 'Lady Love' is here. She has been stalking me and Annabeth since...well since we started being friends. She loves that we are 'so close and trusting of each other.' It ticks me off to no you can't just say 'go away, you annoy me' to one of the only Olympians who likes the fact that you and your girlfriend are going out... It's complicated.

As soon as I opened the door me and Annabeth looked at each other. Her eyes said what her lips didn't. She was thinking the same thing as me- crap.

We bowed and said 'hi' and guess what we got in return? She walked into the apartment while sticking both her hands out to pinch our cheeks with each hand. I wanted to smack her hand away but, again, I can't. And...I hate it.

"So how's my favorite couple?"

"Umm...you know. The norm guess." I know I sounded completely stupid but she overlooks nothing. She sensed the edge in my voice by her being here.

"Nonsense! You guys are always entertaining us and your saying your doing nothing? Olympus' architect moving in with her boyfriend-the hero of Olympus is going to be front page!" She was so sure it actually made me fear her being here. But, I think it was just her being here combined with the new 'headline' for the improved newspaper of Olympus.

Then Annabeth stepped up to the plate and started talking.

"Lady Aphrodite, do you want to come sit down?"

"Why thank you honey I would lo-ove too." She only wanted to sit down cause' sitting down means staying a while.

As we walked to the living room we talked to her trying to keep her of the subject of 'us.' We all sat down and then Mom came into the room with a blue cake. She nearly dropped it when she saw Aphrodite. I had to run just to save it. I caught it and quickly set it on the counter in the kitchen. Then I ran-or sprinted- to the living room again.

"Mom this is Lady Aphrodite. She uhh... Came for a visit, I guess."

"Well, it's always good to have an important goddess like yourself in the apartment." She stuttered because she had heard what I told her about visits from gods, they are never good.

"Well thank you for that Miss Jackson, it's nice that I am appreciated." She smiled and continued," I am just here to check up on these about the move-in has spread to Olympus, and very fast."

"Umm, 'check up?'

"Well you see these two have made history. Well with the secret underwater make-"

"You know Sally I really think I can help you decorate that cake. I have a mean icing recipe." Annabeth said it before I could. We both didn't want my mom knowing about what we did at camp- it would be embarrassing.

"Oh I get it you two you don't want your mom in your business. Common, typical even." Lady Love was .. I had to restrain myself from kicking her out of the house.

"Umm, Lady Aphrodite, Tell my mom and Poseidon that I sent my regards." Annabeth was pissed too. She was just smart enough to know not to take her anger out on a goddess.

"Okay it' stress. I'll visit you two another day. I have more couples to check on to. No hard feelings though." She smiled sweetly, it was so real. She DID plan on visiting us again.

" None taken," me and Annabeth said," Goodbye and good luck!"

With that we turned our heads away as she disappeared.

Annabeth's P.O.V.~

"Well that was pleasant."

"What did she mean underwater make-out sessions?" Sally said it while still in a haze of having a goddess in her living room. I turned to Percy and we met eye to eye. We busted out laughing for like 10 straight minutes. When we were done with your laughing fit Percy answered.

"Mom that's not what we do. Everyone thinks that when we are down there that's what we do, but it's actually the opposite." He smiled and laughed, nervously- I could tell but she couldn't, and sat down again on the couch.

"Well then what is the opposite of that?" This time I answered.

"Actually he teaches me about the fish. There are a lot of different species in the lake and I'm good friends with some of them." It calmed her down and she returned to her normal state. We sighed in relief.

"Well then I'm going to give Ben-Ben a nap and you two are going to set up the room. Now 'git!" ((((yes that's what i mean)))

We walked to my new room and started unpacking but when Percy was getting near my panties I told him to get me some cake. He then walked out and got me a piece long enough for me to put them in my dresser discreetly.

We were done in an hour and a half. Then Ben-Ben woke up and called us from Perce's room. We walked in and I was amazed.

His room was white but his bed had a plain dark blue comforter. Walls were decorated with shelves and the right of me the shelves were just pictures and mementoes of Camp. The left had two clearly pricey the ones he told me about a year ago. But in the right corner there was a small white desk with a laptop on it and a light switch next to the desk chair. Across from the door-maybe half a yard-away were two beanbag chairs. Both the same color as the bed sheets but one teenager sized and the other child size-for Ben-Ben. It was cute to me.

"So you and Ben-Ben hang out a lot?"

"Yeah we kind of share a room." He smirked.

"Well were does he sleep?" I was intrigued with the idea that Percy was a role model for Ben-Ben he clearly cared about him like a son or brother.

"Sometimes with me and sometimes with Mom and Paul, but mostly me."

"Well someone is a good uncle." I smiled and kissed him.

"Hmmm I would say that we continue but Paul is going to be home any minute and we need to get ready for school tomorrow." He licked his lips after saying it and once again kissed me, then we got up and woke Ben-Ben up fully and went to the living room.


	3. GREAT sarcasm

Percy's P.O.V.

Soon enough Paul came home and gave Annabeth an application to fill out. She did so in like half an hour. After that we ate dinner. Mom made her delicious spaghetti with blue sauce And coke. Yeah again delicious. Annabeth seemed to like it and she seemed pretty comfortable with eating with me and Mom and Paul. Ben-Ben was asleep so we just put some in a bowl for later.

Then we told Annabeth about chores. Everyone does their own laundry and we each have a 'chore'. Mine is the dishes cause I just sit on the counter and will the water to clean the dishes. Annabeth's is just helping Ben-Ben with normal things like cleaning up his messes and stuff. Then after That we got an hour long lecture on how if we get in a fight we both get grounded from my iPod. ( yeah long story.) Also the most basic rule- no magic weapons in the apartment. So then we said our yeahs and okays and went to my room.

When inside my room I sat on my bed and Annabeth sat on my desk chair. Ben-Ben was In his bean bag chair drooling. Annabeth commented that he was like me. "it's because I helped raise him." She just laughed and asked for our iPod. I suppose I should explain it.

Well Apollo gave it to me shortly after the Titan War. And Annabeth was, like, always listening to it with me so I just gave her a iTunes card one day and let her pick her own songs. Then we just I guess made our own playlists and gave it to each other when one of us wanted it. Everyone thinks we are crazy because we share an iPod touch but we just don't care. I'm actually surprised Mom and Paul trust us in the same room with the door closed at night. Most parents wouldn't even consider letting their teen-aged son's girlfriend live with them but I guess my mom is different. I truly believe she was the one who convinced Paul to say yes too. The moment I told her Annabeth was having a hard time going to an all girls school like Rachel she asked me when she could move in. Some times I think my moms crazy, not that I mind though. I smirked at the thought. The reason I think they actually trust us is because we know each other so well. They probably think we know each others boundaries or whatever, and we do, but if I were the parent I still wouldn't test us. Thinking about it made my brain hurt. I looked up and saw my Wise Girl sleeping. She had both earbuds in and the iPod was still on. She still had her day clothes on so I went in her room and got her some pjs. Mom and Paul were in their room sleeping and the only light on was mine. I grabbed her favorite sweats and I searched a couple drawers for a shirt but I couldn't find one so I decided not to push snooping in her room and went back to mine. I went to my closet and got one of the smallest T-shirts I could find- the one I found would still be several sizes bigger than her. I put the clothes in her lap and pulled the earbuds out of her her ears and turned off the music, set the iPod on my desk. I picked her up-bridal style- and carried her to the door of the bathroom and stood her up. She was stirring so I nudged her shoulder and her eyes opened quicker than I expected and she looked around to see where she was. She realized I gave her clothes and she looked up and gave me a small smile. She walked in the bathroom and changed without question.

When she came out she looked more tired than before. Her eyes were practically closed and she looked like she was sleep walking. I reached over her and turned off the light in the bathroom and noticed she had put her toiletries bag in the bathroom. I made a mental note to ask her about that. I picked her up again and carried her into my room since she just had a mattress and a metal outline. I laid her down and kissed her goodnight. I covered her up and grabbed Ben-Ben and laid him down next to her. I grabbed a blanket out of my closet, turned off the light, and laid down on the living room couch.

Right as my head hit the cushion there was a knock on the door. I groaned and grabbed Riptide. I walked over,sword In hand, and walked to the door. As I put my hand on the knob I saw a blue glowing light and a lilac purple one. Curious, I opened the door and as soon as I saw them I dropped my sword. It clattered to the ground.

"Father, Lady Athena." I bowed and let them in.

"Well hi there Percy," my father said. Lady Athena just gave me a look of disgust.

"I understand my daughter has made a pore choice and moved in with you, where is she?"

"Umm I'll get her Lady Athena." I jogged to my room and shook Annabeth. She looked up and gave me a questioning look. I told her her mom and my dad were here. She jumped up, suddenly wide awake, and walked with me to the living room. Practically all the lights, except mine and Moms room, were on.

We got there in record time. She bowed and asked why they were here.

"Well, Annabeth, I'm here to give Percy a gift." My mouth dropped when my dad said that. Before I could say anything Athena spoke, "Hello Annabeth. I would like to know your reasons for moving in and now living with Sea-Spawn."

"Well Mother, Percy was kind enough to let me into his home with his family because I was having a hard time at my school. But, now, I will be going to Goode. It's a great school plus Paul works there." I noticed how my father twitched when Paul's name was mentioned. " Well you have certainly losses your mind my young daughter. I'm not sure you are even mine anymore- going on multiple quests with him, becoming friends and lovers, moving in, and the list goes on!" Okay I would be lying if I said I wasn't pissed right now, Annabeth was getting chewed out and it was because of our relationship. Poseidon didn't like our relationship but he excepted it and didn't make a big thing of going out of his way to criticize Annabeth, which I like. But Athena did the opposite, each time she saw one of us she would yell and lecture us. I hated it.

"Lady Athena that's my fault." "Hmm my young boy, all of it? Everything?" "Umm yes Lady Athena. When I first came to Camp she made it clear she wasn't fond of a new friend. And the quests, I chose her and another friend. Again, my choice. And as for this," I said meaning our relationship,"That was my idea. All she did was get Tyson to help with the cake." I was sure I was about to be obliterated because she looked like she was red. Like actually red. "Well it seems you have been the one influencing my daughter. Why would you do such a thing?" Yeah she yelled the last part... I glanced at Annabeth and she was close to tears, something I've only saw like 4 times. Then it looked like a movement came from the hall leading to my bedroom. "I was selfish. I didn't want her to hate me or any other feelings of dislike." When I was done Wise Girl glanced at me with a tear in her eye. Then Ben-Ben walked out of the hall, he must of been what I saw.  
Lady Athena gasped. Yeah, she probably thought he was ours. "What is this little child? And you better not have made him with her you freaking immature, hormone crazy boy!" She scared him and he ran into my arms. I picked him up and told him to wake up Mom and Paul, he scurried out of the room to get them.

"Lady Athena I would appreciate it if you didn't yell in front of him. And no he isn't mine or Annabeth's." "Oh child your soul was just saved." She breathed a sigh of relief for who-knows-why.

Soon enough Mom and Paul walked in. They were stunned that our parents were here and they bowed- the norm. Ben-Ben came back to me and i picked him up...again.

"Well I suppose I should explain why I am here with Athena, I came to reward Percy for his actions. Especially with the war. Well your gift is in the parking lot and you can see it tomorrow but for now here." He handed me 2 black car keys that were clearly not made from any human dealership. "Umm... Thanks Father you didn't have to do that." "Please it was fun, Hephaestus built it and Zeus, Athena here, and Ares just sat there grumbling." "Well again, Dad, thanks." "Oh by the way, it can turn into any car you want you just say the words."  
"Really? Like a transformer car?" "Yeah it's really cool, plus the only thing a person sees is the car body,not the transformation." "Okay if you guys are done with your heart to heart car talk I would like to leave." Lady Athena said with a snotty look on her face. "Fine. Percy have fun with it."

And with that they were gone. 


	4. The Gift from the Sea God

Hello! I have a reason for not updating in forever… I had a brother and he has a serious heart defect and the other younger brother was diagnosed with autism. Great right? I'm joking it has been stressful but I am back with a better laptop and Microsoft Word, yay!

Percy's POV~

Why would my father give me a car? Out of the blue? Crazy. Especially since he still was okay with Annabeth and I, I grinned at the thought.

"Well that was…" Paul was at a loss for words like the rest of us. Ugh I am so tired.

"Why don't we go back to bed, not that I'm not super ecstatic about my car, I think…"

"For sure," Annabeth said mid yawn. Ben- Ben snuggled my shoulder tighter. What fun it must be to be Ben- Ben.

"Wait, Percy, why is there a blanket on the couch?"

"I was about to go to bed when our other parents arrived."

"Oh, why not in your room?"

"Annabeth and Ben-Ben were sleeping in there." I knew they weren't going to say she had a room of her own now because: 1. It was rude, in a way and 2. My mother is bent on us being closer together. No wonder she got along with Aphrodite so well when she visited.

"Oh, well continue with… that I suppose." Paul was still mixed up but he was grinning like my mom even though we all had to go to school and work tomorrow.

"Yeah yeah wipe the look of your face guys." I was only joking both I noticed Annabeth was completely red, even her ears.

"Whatever do you mean Percy?" My mom was the only one who could pull of that tone of innocence, well her and Annabeth when we are talking about faking the innocence.

"You know teens would kill for your spot, you guys are the ones that set the boundaries. I allow the door closed, the whole nine yards and here you are sleeping on a couch free willingly." I blushed and looked at Paul in a silent plea for help, my mom was so sweet and weird.

"Well Sally it is late lets go to bed." And with that he guided her towards their room.

I looked at Annabeth and blushed more, she was as red as me.

"Well its true," she said. How can she be thinking of the meaning behind them when they were so embarrassing? Only a daughter of Athena…

"What do you mean?" I already knew but I needed to get my poker face on just in case a long conversation would happen to take place.

"They are right, normal parents don't let girlfriends move in unless their pregnant, at least the statistics I read about said so." She was lost in thought and apparently she Goggled girlfriend move.

"So you Googled it?"

"Besides the point, why are we like this?" Well that's not a loaded question at all.

" We aren't exactly normal and that's not exactly an easy question to answer."

"Well c'mon." She grabbed my blanket off the couch and took my free hand.

She lead me into my room and I set Ben-Ben down on the bed and then she climbed in and then I laid down next to her. I put my left arm around her waist and put my right underneath her head, she liked having a pillow as a boyfriend too. She was in my arms and Ben-Ben in hers, we fell asleep as soon as our blushes calmed down. But right before I drifted into unconsciousness completely I moved and kissed her. She was startled but kissed back.

"Goodnight Wise Girl."

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She was so tired it sounded like 'goodni Sead Brain.' I chuckled and turned.

Annabeth's POV~

I woke in the morning to strong arms around me and a tiny hand in mine. I thought briefly, for once, about how this would look from above. Not exactly from Olympus, but the ceiling. We looked like a family I'm sure.

I turned around in Percy's arms and gasped. I was so close to him, his face especially. I tried t hold my breathe and turn around but he was going to wake if I made any more disturbances so I stayed still, like stone. He moved and his hair swayed and I smelt the sea breeze again- _just like home. _But the blaring alarm made me stir him as I leaned over him.

His eyes opened and then went wide. At least I wasn't the only one who is affected by our proximity.

"Good morning Wise Girl," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me and then my forehead. I smiled and almost giggled. Almost, I wasn't an Aphrodite girl, I chided myself.

"Good morning, ready for school?" I wasn't to excited that this wasn't a year round school but I was happy that during the year I got to do this with Percy in the mornings until my room was ready. Plus, I could go to camp if I needed and was closer to Olympus than at my old school. Their was way more possibilities now that I was living here. I smiled again.

"Yep first time I made it this long. We need to celebrate." Following his words Ben-Ben woke next to me and looked around intently.

"Anniebeth?"

"Yes honey?" I was surprised at myself, I barely knew this little boy and yet I addressed him as if he were my younger sibling by many years or my own son.

"Where is Unca Percy?"

"He is right here," answered Percy.

"Oh okay."

"Hey Ben-Ben, you know me and Annabeth have to go to school today right? Paul too." his face dropped a little.

"School?" He gave me a puppy dog face that was just like Percy's, I couldn't resist. I just had to make him feel better.

"Well Ben-Ben me and Percy are going to be back soon."

"Actually Annabeth and Paul will be home sooner than me, you know I have to work too." Ben-Ben smiled at this.

"So…Chalky moo moo wif cream?" Percy grinned at this.

"Indeed Ben-Ben." Now I had to smile, they were both grinning at each other at the mentioning of Chocolate Milk.

"Which Starbucks do you work at?"

" The one by the mall across from the park. Remember where we had burgers with Thalia after the war? It's across from there." Oh, I knew what he was talking about. Then came another problem.

"So am I going home with Paul?" An extra hour was great but the drive with Paul would be 15 minutes then another 15 to check on Olympus, half an hour right there and not to mention the 15 minutes it would take to go to the Starbucks. Only 15 to do homework and as much as I hated to admit it with being a daughter of Athena, it took me at least an hour on homework.

" Um you could just go with me. It's probably an hour but it could be longer. I'm not sure how much time it would take for you to get home and then I assume you would pick me up-"

"It's at least half an hour, I'll just go with you and study."

"Okay, c'mon I smell blue pancakes." I grinned at him and grabbed Ben-Ben.

Percy's POV~

Well that was simple, well everything is a lot easier when you have a daughter of Athena next to you.

I walked into the small kitchen with Mom and Paul there- Mom making pancakes and Paul pouring juice. They looked at us walking in and smiled at us.

"I see you took our advice." Mom said it but instead of blushing like Annabeth I yawned. Getting late night visits from gods isn't the easiest thing to dream about.

"Whatever," I replied smiling.

"Well in honor of not only Annabeth joining the family, even though she was already in it, Percy has made it another year at the same school!" Cheers erupted and I laughed at walked over to claim my blue pancakes.

"Yes Mom you have raised only the best little boy," I said before kissing her cheek in thanks.

"I didn't really raise Ben-Ben, you did what are you talking about?" We all laughed at my expense.

As soon as everyone had their pancakes and was sat down I started with my normal routine. I put my pancakes down and grabbed 4 glasses and 1 sippy cup. 3 Orange juices for Mom, Paul, and Ben-Ben, and two blue cherry cokes for Annabeth and me.

"Why don't you ask her what she wants Percy?" What?

"What do you mean?" I asked setting the glasses down and grabbing Ben-Ben to put him in his seat.

"Well I think you should ask Annabeth if she wants coke…" Oh, I guess it was rude. But she always chooses Coke over OJ at camp.

"Sorry Annabeth did you wa-"

"Oh it's fine, I would have chosen the coke anyway. Thanks Sally" She smiled t my mom and my mom had a thinking look on her face, why…?

We continued our breakfast for the next 10 minutes and then went our separate ways. Annabeth and I to my room to grab clothes, Mom, Paul, and Ben-Ben to their room. I threw on jeans and a shirt with a flannel over it. Annabeth came out just as I was pushing the sleeves up to my elbows. She was in jeans and a Batman top that wasn't baggy, but wasn't reveling- in fact it was crew cut- but it fit her perfectly.

"Hey you look really pretty in that…" I blushed as soon as it came out. _Stupid ADHD with the flowing of words and not thinking over it. _

"Thanks Perce," she smiled at me and I immediately grinned back. She turned away trying to hide her blush I'm sure but failed. I picked up our back packs and threw them over my shoulder. I was walking out of the doorway when she called me again.

"Hey isn't this the key to what we think is your new car?" How could I have forgotten that?

"Yeah, good idea Wise Girl."

"Always full of them." She looked at me smug.

"Or just full of it," I smirked back.

She just laughed and grabbed her bag from me while handing my the car keys.

"Everyone ready?" Paul questioned while grabbing his keys. Yeps and yeses chorused the room. We all made our way to the elevator as I gazed down at my keys.

Instead of a human dealer logo, was a trident mixed with smoke around it symbolizing the friendship it took to make the car that was probably in the parking lot. It had 4 buttons- unlock, lock, trunk pop, and one with a speaker on it.

As soon as I pressed the unlock button a beep was let out from my left, the side Annabeth was on holding my hand, and I searched for the source. I clicked the button again and was getting closer by the sound. I looked at Annabeth who wore a bewildered look and I turned to Mom and Paul, who also had Ben-Ben on his hand. They looked at me and grinned. _What is it? _

I clicked the button again and was blown away by the totally expensive looking, electric blue, amazing piece of wheels that was my favorite car- a Camaro.

Review!

~EmmiG


	5. The First Day of School

**Hello! I expect a lot of good reviews! At least 5 more please ****J **

**Disclaimer- I don't own L**

_I clicked the button again and was blown away by the totally expensive looking, electric blue, amazing piece of wheels that was my favorite car- a Camaro. _

Percy's POV~

_Holy Crap. _My father made me a Camaro, a glorious blue Camaro that is all mine. Well and Annabeth's, I have another key and my parents use Paul's Prius. But oh my gods, how many demi-gods get their dream car that transforms as a gift? Out of nowhere?

I was frozen, I clicked the key again to see if was really what I thought it was. Sure enough the glorious piece of metal beeped again. I'm in the Isles of the Bless.

My mom, Paul, and Annabeth turned to me with expectant looks and grins. Ben-Ben was the first to speak.

"Unca Percy is that your carcar?"

"Yeah. It totally is." Then I turned and grabbed him out of Paul's hands and Paul just smiled as I took him.

"You wanna go see inside?" Hopefully it was as awesome inside as it was out.

"Yeah." I dropped my bag right on the concrete ad ran with Ben-Ben in my arms, he giggled and held on tight.

We arrived a couple seconds later thanks to my fast running. I was fantastic. Leather inside, a little trident where the logo would have gone on the steering wheel, and when I checked under the hood with Ben-Ben on my shoulders I almost ran to Olympus right then and there to thank my father. However, as if my mind was read, Poseidon appeared next to me.

"A beauty isn't she?"

"Thanks. Like a ton." I grinned at him and for the first time wanted to hug him just because he was my real father.

"No problem. Don't be offended but part of the reason I drop by anymore is to annoy Athena. You should see how pissed she gets."

It was part of our relationship now, not formal with all the bowing before the war but a semi- as close to normal as it can get, relationship. He drops by, says hi, and leaves. Now, ore often ten not, Lady Athena comes to but she always gets mad. Now not only do we share the blood bond and love for water, but also our love to piss Lady Athena off.

"I think I should be but its kinda fun, I must say." Then my head was jerked forward as Annabeth hit me on my head.

"Not funny Perce. Lord Poseidon." She bowed and then glared at me. Then my dad interjected with a genius comment.

"That's the look! You and your mother are so much alike but with her she starts an argument with me and Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Why would she get into it with her if its about my dad?

"Mind over emotions and how to many gifts feeds the ego. But in my opinion how can you not have a mildly large ego when you help save the world?" He gave me a warm hearted smile and ruffled my hair. Which then caused Ben-Ben to ruffle my hair too. Great, my hair was decent and it will look like crap now.

"Thanks dad," I blushed at his comment. Then he turned to Annabeth, oh no.

"Well since I love to royally piss your mother off I figured why not just give everyone a gift?" Then he handed a huge, ancient looking book to her.

"As our Olympus rebuilder I figured you could look at what we had in mind when we originally built Olympus. Fell free to make a couple more statues of me." He winked and then gave Ben-Ben a little Ipod.

"Apollo joined in on making her mad." Then he walked over to Mom and Paul and gave them boxes, he whispered something to my mom and then disappeared. Sea smell filled the air.

"Well as nice as that is of him, we need to get going. It's Annabeth's first day and I'm sure she doesn't want to be late." Paul spoke up and then took Ben-Ben from me and put him in the car as mom and him drove away I waved and grabbed my bag from the sidewalk.

Now I get to see how this drives. I grinned.

As I drove Annabeth had her nose in that book. I tried to ask her about it but shushed me and kept reading. But as she read I just admired my new car more.

We pulled in and I parked at my normal spot, the second to closest spot near the west entrance. Everyone was looking at my car, Annabeth, and me as we got out. Annabeth put the book under her seat and locked the doors. I was starting to get self conscious under their gazes.

I put my hand in Annabeth's and walked into the doors. We went to the office and asked for our schedules. They would be the same, as Paul had requested, but I wanted to know what was when. Math first hour, English, Science, History, Latin, Lunch, P.E., and then dismissal. Fun, I could deal with this but math as first hour wasn't the best. I would begin everyday with a headache. I grabbed our ipod from my back pocket but found my other key instead.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes"

"You want the other key?" I blushed as I asked but didn't know why.

"Um, thanks Perce." She smiled and kissed my cheek as she grabbed the key.

We went to our lockers which were only a couple away from each others and loaded our books in them. Then I showed her around until math started. The whole lesson was a dark abyss but I swear I tried to understand it. When I glanced at Annabeth she was hard at work but seemed to comprehend enough.

English started with a syllabus and a review of the rules all we had to do when we had to do as our house was to get it signed. It was the same for Annabeth's and my classes. Then Lunch came and we met up with some of my old friends- James, Peter, Aspen, and Gloria. James and Aspen were going out and Peter and Gloria are constantly trying to get their crushes to notice them. At least Gloria is having some luck. Annabeth got along well with them and Peter wouldn't take his eyes off of her and it kinda peeved me off to be honest.

The day was very laid back and Annabeth was still fine she was feeling okay about the school, she said the math teacher explained better than her old and the system was set up better, whatever she refers too. Now I have to go to work. I sighed just thinking about it.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be, you'll have to be patient." I smiled at her apologetically.

"It's fine, I'll try to find out what the math teacher was explaining."

"Thanks."

When I got off it was 6:30, so I had to work 31/2 hours while Annabeth sat at a table by the front door. When I left I bought a chocolate milk with whip cream for Ben-Ben and a hot cocoa for Annabeth and I. I still needed to go to the café down the street and get Mom and Paul's favorite doughnut.

It was 7 when we got home and Ben-Ben flew into Annabeth's arm for a hug while a gave Mom and Paul their doughnuts. Then he got down and I handed him his milk.

"Hey Perce? I need to go to camp later but not today or anything, just the near future I need a couple books from my cabin."

"Oh sure, we can go on Wednesday when I'm off."

"Okay, deal."

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a few so I can actually teach you that math lesson." I started to get a headache just thinking about the torture math would do to my mind. It's hard enough going over the syllabi all day.

"Fine, but where is your syllabi?"

"Oh look at you, knowing plurals and such," she laughed at me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at the gesture while Mom awed and thank the gods Paul was getting Ben- Ben ready for bed. Great now my cheek is on fire from Annabeth and from embarrassment.

"But their in my bag, right behind my new book."

"Okay, but feel free to take longer than necessary. I don't feel like doing math, it gives me a headache."

"Well you better get used to it because it's everywhere."

"Annabeth I really don't want to say you are giving me a headache." She shot me a look and I shrugged in response.

As she went into the bathroom Mom started cooking dinner. Paul helped her make sauce for spaghetti and I started to slice apples for Ben-Ben, we worked with ease. As always dinner was fun to set up and I was always amazed at how well we knew each other to not do what the one was doing to help with dinner. And as always I was a walking zombie.

Starbucks gave me a little rush because of the coffee smell and the coffee I bought but I was tired on the way home and now school and my Achilles curse was catching up with me.

"Go take your nap Percy," my mom told me. She must have been watching me when I almost cut myself with the apple knife.

"Thanks Mom," I mumbled after giving Ben-Ben his apples.

I wondered to my room and could her Annabeth still setting up for her shower and then the water started running. I drifted off for what seemed like an hour but it must have only been a few minutes because then I heard a _thud _in the bathroom. It was loud and when called Annabeth all I heard was a squeak.

I an to the bathroom which was only a couple steps and tried to open the door, of course it was locked.

"Annabeth? Can you open the door? I need you to unlock it." I was trying to sound calm but that just wasn't working.

"P-P-Percy? Spi-Spider. Huge." _Crap. A monster would have been better than this. _Ever since the Tunnel of Love her fear got worst and she became frozen in fear, I'm lucky she didn't see one in battle.

I ran back to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the key from a cookie jar and ran back. By now she was probably hyperventilating and maybe even a mild concussion with that thud. I unlocked it and grabbed the towel she had on the small counter. I threw it into the left side because I could a small shadow of her in the left. However, the spider had to be the size of a dot to not have a shadow.

I opened the curtain and she was terrified, it broke my heart a little to see her like this. She stood up but that was the best she could do so I helped her with her towel trying hard not to look at her too much and picked her up out of the shower. It was a bathtub and shower in one so it wasn't hard however an Annabeth that is frozen in fear makes it hard. She held on to me tight and was covered in a towel but still freezing. Her hair was dripping down her back and probably making it colder. I focused on taking the water off of her with my powers, willing her to be dry but I only got the ends of her hair before the cold tile floor of my bathroom turned in the warm marble floor of Olympus.

**There you go! And this story does have a plot not just a bunch of Percabeth moments but we need these moments to lead up to the big day at camp that starts the line of events. Wink wink, nudge, nudge I just gave a hint XD**

**~EmmiG**


	6. Olympus and Achilles Spots

**Hi again! I don't own but I feel like no one is reading even though I have 200 views or whatever. Please leave a comment, I would appreciate it!**

_I focused on taking the water off of her with my powers, willing her to be dry but I only got the ends of her hair before the cold tile floor of my bathroom turned in the warm marble floor of Olympus._

Percy's POV~

The sound of the shower running changed to wood crackling in a hearth. What did I do to deserve another visit to Olympus? Who have a made mad this time?

I looked up from Annabeth's now wet again hair and saw only half of the gods. Zeus, Athena, my father, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Ares. Zues was bored but confused, just like the other gods, but Father and Athena looked more confused then anyone and then Athena turned to give me a glare. I grew uneasy as my body began to heat up and then cool down, I looked up and saw Aphrodite glaring at Athena and her returning the glare.

"Lord Zeus," I bowed and helped Annabeth bow down too.

"May I ask why we are here?"

"Yes, you should be concerned for your life boy, my daughter is about to kill you." He gestured to Athena and I chose to not look at her. So instead I bowed to everyone else with Annabeth who was now okay, I think, but was helplessly trying to cover herself more. I handed her my flannel and that covered majority of her small body. When I did so Aphrodite squeaked and my body was starting to heat up again._ Great so I die not from the Titan Lord, but my girlfriend's mother._

"Will you stop that Athena! Your are not going to kill my son!" That was the first time I heard my father angry since me and Annabeth started 'being together' officially.

"That's what you think." Suddenly I was covered in water and actually drenched, apparently my dad was mad at me to. Then he turned to me.

"Trust me, without that you have just combusted." Holy crap, I'm dead. Either way Athena had never been this mad.

"Um, thank you Father." He just slightly smiled in return.

"Uh, lady Athena? May I ask why you ate so mad at me?" I was flipping out and cold plus Annabeth went ridged next to me.

"How dare you ask such a stupid question! So while my daughter is in the shower you decide to sneak in and scare her half to death. Can you not control your stupid Spawn hormones?"

"Lady Athena it wasn't like that." I was relieved it was something I could explain.

"Mother, I called him in the bathroom, it was important." Annabeth finally found her voice but Aphrodite just squeaked again and clicked her heels on the ground because she was so giddy.

"Important? Dear daughter you have lost me, how could something be so big you needed to call a son of Poseidon to help?"

"Mother he has helped me before and there was a spider in the bathroom that scared me. I wanted him to kill it."

"Ugh. Why do you not have a plan for this? Why does my daughter not plan for this?"

"I did, I was too scared to carry it out." She shrank a little when she said it, like she was admitting defeat. I wanted to hold her hand but decided against it because of Athena.

"Well I must admit I was wrong but still have a better plan that you will follow out." I suppose Athena understood because she looked uneasy now.

"Well Percy thank you for giving me something to laugh about." Father was smirking just like Ares, but Hestia was just smiling in her little girl from. Aphrodite cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention. She was blonde today which I'm sure no one missed, especially when she is normally brunet because most of the gods like brunets. Apparently I'm also one of the few male demigods to like blondes despite their 'reputation.'

She smiled at me and Annabeth before speaking. "Well looks like my favorite couple got into a few more shenanigans." She winked at us when she said it and a mirror appeared to fix her makeup that already looked like models would die for it to be done so perfect.

"I guess you could say that Lady Aphrodite." I smiled at her while I said it, she seemed like the only one happy about it, my father was only happy because he could piss Athena off more.

"Well I do say that. How was your first day Annabeth? I meant to just bring you here but Percy was within the boundaries and appeared with you. I heard you and Percy received gifts are you both liking them?" She asked us in a conversational tone, like friends. It was weird and I looked at Annabeth who returned the look and then turned to Aphrodite.

"It was perfect Lady Aphrodite, well except the spider part"- she shivered-" and the math lesson was simple once I could make out the numbers." She said it warily and ended like a question.

"And you Percy?"

"I'm okay, my car is amazing I hope you will tell Lord Hephaestus I thank him for helping with making it." I was nervous and I'm overjoyed it came out without me tripping over my words.

"Oh honey it's done! I'm glad my husband had a good time helping my favorite little boyfriend of my favorite little couple!" I blushed and I could tell Annabeth was too.

Ares stood straighter in his throne, Aphrodite hadn't referred to her husband in such a positive way in decades it sounded. Plus Zeus was smiling a little at Ares, maybe all the gods loved a good coral because my father was grinning at this, he had really lightened up since the war, finding everything humorous.

"Um, Lady Aphrodite I thank you for the compliment and I'm sure you will visit us again, but I believe Percy's mom and Paul will be wondering about us."

"Very well, thanks for the visit!" Annabeth and I bowed at the same time and before we could rise fully we were in the bathroom.

The shower was no longer running but Paul was killing the spider which caused Annabeth to announce our arrival with a squeak. Paul turned and yelled "Sally!"

Mom came rushing in and sighed in relief.

"Where were you?"

"Well… You know, Olympus."

"Why are you wet?" She knew I didn't get wet unless I wanted too.

"Dad splashed me with water."

"Why?"

"My mom tried to make him combust."

Annabeth's POV~

I should explain this one, he explained to my mom and everyone else.

"You see Sally I was in the shower I saw a spider, Percy heard me fall, he finally came in. Then I got out of the shower and next thing we know we were transported to Olympus. My mother was confused about the situation and as a result was so angered she was about to kill Percy when Lord Poseidon drenched Percy in order to cool him off because if he hadn't he would have spontaneously combusted. Then we chatted with Lady Aphrodite. And now we are here and I'm sure we are both cold." I still had Percy's flannel on over my towel but my hair had soaked it and I have to be a Popsicle by now and Percy didn't look any better.

Well he did physically but I'm sure he was a little shaken up inside. His hair always looked good wet and his shirt was sticking to him. He turned to me and grinned. My stomach did a little flutter in response.

"Oh well… Percy get Annabeth dried off and come to dinner." She turned on her heel and Paul went with her. I was surprised at her taking it so lightly.

"Well then. Let me see my shirt." I handed him his flannel back and he threw it in the sink.

He placed his palms on my shoulders and I was instantly warm, I felt glowing. His brow furrowed like when he was worried, but I knew this was a look of concentration. The water lifted off of me and was floating into the sink. It wasn't a blob but more of a line or river that went from my body to the sink. My hair was no longer dripping and I was warm from Percy's touch. The liquid flowed down the drain and then he let go of me and dried himself the same way. He opened his eyes and looked exhausted.

"Thank you Percy." I used his name in special moments to let him know what it meant to me.

"Anytime. Just ask." I grinned at him and pecked him on the lips but went I pulled back he leaned forward and deepened it. It felt so _good_, I always felt like an Aphrodite girl when I glazed over when he kissed me and how my stomach tickled when he touched me. He just always caused little sparks and it was so fun to kiss him. Especially when his lips were so soft and warm. Now I'm sure I was turning into an Aphrodite girl.

"Hey, hey enough of that. I need to get dressed." Then it dawned on me I was only covered by a towel and Percy saw me when I was in the shower. I shoved a confused looking Percy out and grabbed the clothes I was going to dress into.

I walked into the kitchen where a spaghetti dinner was and Ben-Ben getting messy. We ate in silence and I avoided looking Percy in the eye, I already was blushing. When dinner was over I cleaned up Ben-Ben while Percy willed water to clean dishes. Afterwards he said he wanted to sleep with Sally and Paul.

I climbed into bed with a zombie like Percy.

"Why won't you look at me? What did I do?" I knew I would have to explain to him sooner or later.

"Nothing. I'm overreacting, I'm sure."

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"Perce what did you see when I was in the shower?" It was blunt and made me blush but it needed to be said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, understand?"

"Annabeth it's okay. If it makes you feel better I tried the best I could to look away." He looked me in the eyes and I melted a little.

"Well then." I was confused, a first in a while. I didn't want him to see me like that yet but I know that I'm going to let him someday. After all, don't couples express their love like that, I know I loved Percy but I was hesitant to do that, show him.

"You know your beautiful right? Like every part of you that I have seen is really pretty." That sentence right there was one of the things that made me rethink about 'holding out' on him, as the Stolls say. He was so kind, doesn't he deserve one gift, even if it isn't a good one?

"Thanks Percy. I'm cold." It was our little saying that translated into hug me tighter or anything else.

"I gottcha." He smiled at me and picked me up from his right side and laid me on his chest. It was a little awkward if I thought about it too much, especially when Percy slept with no shirt on. And as always I thought too much into it and my cheeks turned red. He lightly grabbed the back of my neck and brought me down to kiss me and it turned into a really powerful one, just making my mind a mess and my body a live wire. I hugged Percy tighter and kissed him more. It was amazing but after a couple minutes my mind came too after little kisses from Percy were all over me.

"We need to go to bed Perce."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad," I chuckled at him, he was barely functioning.

I laid down on his chest and put my arms around him. My hands wondered down more to the small of his back and brushed it softly. I heard him gasp and I smiled. I always enjoyed it since that first time at the Plaza during the war.

"Annabeth." He said it in a warning tone and I got the message- if you don't stop I'm not going to bed.

"Night Percy, love you." It was the first time I said it but I felt it for a while now. I already loved him before we kissed underwater.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." So he loved me too, I smiled and drifted to sleep listening to Percy breathe.

**There you go! Review please so I don't feel like I'm writing for nothing. ****J The big day is, like, 2 chapters away and the next is already written **

**~EmmiG**


	7. Future and Fights

**Olla! (I'm aware that's spelled wrong, I like to make it unique) I love the reviews and I smile every time I get one. Please donate one review a read to ensure the sanity of the author, one word at a time, we all can turn smiles into grins. XD oh and did you notice the 'J' in the au at the end of the previous chapter? A hint to what or who will drop the bomb!**

_"I love you too, Wise Girl." So he loved me too, I smiled and drifted to sleep listening to Percy breathe._

Percy POV~

At least the feeling was mutual, though I wasn't worried about it. We have known each other since we were 12, the least we could have done is like each other, which we did, it's just its not strong enough. Hearing her say 'love' and 'you' in the same sentence sent more tingled down my spine then when she brushes my Achilles heel. Ugh, I sound like a lovesick Aphrodite girl.

I stayed up most of the night just looking around my room. How could I have not realized I liked her earlier? I knew when I loved her, it sparked immediately and easily. But would I still be in this place if she hadn't kissed me? Or we hadn't danced? Held the world on our shoulders and knowing each others pain? It made me mad at myself, how stupid I am.

I noticed how much Camp I had brought with me. All the mementos went from pictures to weapons, to the necklace I wore everyday like Annabeth.

I finally went to bed when my curse took over me, my nap earlier had been ruined by a spider and pesky parents. Plus I just needed to cure the headache from thinking about how much harder math would be since I never fit it in. Plus the syllabi…

I woke feeling tired but refreshed, Annabeth was in my arms and warm. We were barely heading out of summer but yet the weather was getting chilly, preparing for autumn. It was cold in here but Annabeth was always unnaturally warm and clammy at times. In fact, sometimes we have to break hands because our hands just get so clammy. It was one of the weird things about our relationship that some don't understand.

We break hands for a second and join them again and people look at us funny. Sometimes we have silent conversations just using movements we call 'secret sign language' we created in the summer. We share an iPod, though not food. Maybe a sandwich we might pick apart together but not spaghetti, but we share whatever drink, though most the time she shares her with me and vice versa for food. We had special things about our relationship that make it extra fun. It made me feel like a kid again.

Not that I wasn't one now it's just that with the world on your shoulders and saving it makes you mature. I started to shake Annabeth awake. "C'mon-"

"Rise and shine!" Mom busted through the door and effectively scared me and Annabeth.

"Thanks for that Mom." I said sarcastically while putting a pillow over my head from feeling dizzy.

"What else are mom's for?"

"Bring home her son's favorite blue candy from his favorite candy shop?"

"We'll see if he and his girlfriend get up fast enough and get to school without getting detention for being late."

"Yeah buddy!" At the sound of that I was up and already awaiting the delicious candy that waited for me when I get home.

Annabeth was already out of bed and blushing from my mom's comment about girlfriend. I'm surprised I wasn't that embarrassed, maybe it was the candy that distracted me.

I walked to my closet and started changing immediately. I grabbed cargo shorts and a Tommy Bahamas shirt, my favorite that are so expensive I only have three. It took me two weeks just to get one and my mom and Paul got me another and the third was given by the campers that were in the war with me and Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded me but I'm not sure for what.

"What?"

"What? You were changing!" She was all kinds of reds and looked…flustered?

"Well yeah I generally need to be dressed for school."

"Well don't do that in front of me! Who knows what could happen!"

"Oh please its nothing you haven't or will eventually see, besides I'm technically covering up I slept in boxers and a t-shirt yesterday if I will remind you." I was embarrassed, but not because of changing. She could look all she wants, but I'm sure Mom or Paul would hear us.

"Whatever." She was still beet red but walked to her room to change.

We were all sitting down at breakfast when Ben-Ben finally started eating after rubbing his eyes.

"Aunt Sals?"

"Yes Honey?, my mom replied.

"I want that blue drink."

"Nope it has too much sugar for you in the morning, maybe later."

He wasn't satisfied with the answer and asked everyone at the table. Then he asked me with his puppy face, the one he only used on me.

"Unca Percy?"

"Ben-Ben please don't do this too me." I tried to look at my breakfast but he started to fake sniffle and I couldn't resist looking up. His lips were in a small pout and his eyes looked so cute just sparkling.

"Pleeease?"

"You heard what Mom and Paul said-no" It was a pretty good excuse because I wasn't saying no, because if asked I know I would say yes. He pondered that for a while and I figured he let it go. I was so wrong.

"But what do you say Unca Percy?"

"I say it's fine but I don't make the rules…" His face turned downcast and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ben-Ben come here real quick."

"Why Unca Percy?"

"Quick, come here." He leaped out of his chair and hopped into my lap. Mom and Paul were scowling at me, I'm sure they knew what I was going to do but Annabeth was shooting me daggers.

Ben-Ben just grinned at me while I handed him my soda, he downed half of it when Annabeth spoke up.

"Perseus Jackson!"

"What?"

"Why would you give him soda? Your mom just told him no!"

"Well I said yes and no one made a move to stop me." Annabeth just glared daggers at me more and I instantly turned away. Athena children are so moody.

After having a ton of syllabi signed I finally made it to the car with Annabeth for school. I drove and she surprised me by sleeping the way there. We were talking about going to camp tomorrow and holding hands and after two lights she was out.

"Wake up Wisegirl." She sat straight up and was fully awake.

"I slept?"

"Out after two lights."

"Whoa." She was puzzled by it and I was paying for looking around my room right about now.

Gloria and Christian, Gloria's crush, were in our first hour and I can now say I'm psychic. I effectively had no clue about what we were talking about. Afterwards English was a lecture with nothing meaningful and science came by, which was the best. Science and history were my best subjects even though I only got a high C. It was three points away from a B- though, and Mom and Paul count that as a B. Well that's how it worked last year, I'm sure this year will be the same.

After school I went to work and Annabeth studied like yesterday, except this time Peter dropped by and talked with Annabeth. And I'll admit, it pissed me off. I didn't _want_ to be jealous, I just _was_. And I'm not sure what annoyed me more- Peter or jealousy. I tried to count to ten and that helped me for about 5 seconds until she started laughing and he was grinning. Stupid Peter, just because his crush doesn't know he exist is no reason to move in on my lady.

He finally left after a half hour and Annabeth came up to the counter and started talking with me and my co-worker, Henry. Henry was really the shift manager but he likes to go on the job with us sometimes when he needs extra money, just like me. I normally work Monday thru Thursday but I took the day off tomorrow to go to Camp.

On the way home Annabeth started talking to me after half the drive home.

"We don't really talk that much, Percy."

"What do you mean? Like serious talk or normal talk?"

"Serious talk, like what are we going to do in a couple years for college?" A couple of years? I plan on going to little college, just get a degree in something that's useful to me and others and get out. Easier said than done. Besides, 'we going to do in a couple years' gave me a little flutter that didn't help with my concentration.

"Annabeth I don't know. Why?" He gave me an annoyed look.

"Why? Percy don't you want to get a decent job when your older? One that pays good and actually provides for a family of yours?"

"Yes, but can you blame me for not being overly concerned with that when I just got out of a war?"

"Percy that's a lousy excuse." Excuse? That happened like almost a year ago! I still have nightmares about the war that was an _excuse_ and I'm supposed to focus on what I'll be when I'm older? I barely survived the last few years so what makes her think we are clear for a great life ahead of us?

"Excuse? How can you say that?"

"How can I not? The war has been over for a year and its time to move on. You have to start making real decisions now so you can mold your life and live it well!"

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." It dripped with sarcasm and she would most likely pull a sword on me for a duel if we were at camp, but now we were stuck in a car, in traffic.

"See Percy! Your immature and that attitude isn't going to help your future! You can't just work at a local Starbucks for the rest of your life." She said the last sentence calmly and it set me on edge. Is that how little she believes in me? Just assuming I'll be a loser from now on?

It's not like Starbucks is _the place_ to be. It's just easy to get money and money is what I need right now because Ben-Ben's birthday is right around the corner, plus I already started saving for college. Mom suggested a little at time so I'm not overwhelmed and it worked because I have a good sized amount saved so far. I have tried to think about the future but I normally get a migraine and have bad thoughts in my head for the rest of the night with nightmares.

"Whatever." Why not just let her think she won? It's easier and now we were stuck in major traffic and I have a migraine again.

"Perce-"

"Annabeth it's fine." I took my hand out of hers and set it on the wheel.

**And there it is! It's a filler I guess but I needed them to have a fight to show it isn't all ambrosia and nectar in life. (Aka easy as pie) I moved and now rarely have wifi so when I update it will be several chapters at a time or at least two. So stay tuned and review! **

**~EmmiG **


	8. Camp

**Hello! This is the big chapter! Everything is going to be confusing, amazing, hilarious (I hope) from now on! ****J This is a really long chapter so I'm sorry it took longer than expected to get to Camp. **

"_Annabeth it's fine." I took my hand out of hers and set it on the wheel_.

**Annabeth's Pov~**

How could he be so blind to his life? We were in our second year of high school and he doesn't even know what he wants to do? It's all kinds of ridiculous just thinking that he could be so… _naïve_. It's really annoying sometimes.

After we finally got through traffic I started feeling bad, not only about what I said but what I thought. After we were in the house everything started feeling bad. Ben-Ben was upset about his Chocolate milk whip cream being mixed into the milk because of being knocked around from New York traffic, Sally had to work late, and Percy had a sad look on his face. I suppose it was better that I thought, he could get touchy sometimes because of his headaches but he didn't even touch the macaroni. Paul seemed to notice the mood but was to preoccupied with Ben-Ben's eating to do anything about it.

"Ben-Ben, you want to sleep with me? You can help me with the big boy math before we go to bed." He grinned and nodded eagerly. When Percy smiled back it took me away because it was the only positive reaction since 8 and it was already 9:30, Percy normally was beaming 24/7.

I took a shower and when I came out to start unpacking my room more I heard Percy talking with Ben-Ben.

"Sport, when you grow up you got to promise me you will be better than me at school okay?" He was serious, his tone said it all.

"But Unca Percy, you're the smartest person I know, how can I be smarter?"

"Ben-Ben I'm probably the furthest way from smartest that there is."

"What you mean?"

"I mean Annabeth, Paul and Aunty Sally are way smarter than me, I just seem smart sometimes."

"I think your wrong."

"Thanks kid but I know I'm right."

"Nope."

"Yes. Ready to finish math?"

"Yep!" The rest of the conversation was filled with what is that and 'oh look what letter that is!'

He wasn't that dumb, he was bright enough to win a war so that was pretty damn smart.

I hadn't realized I unpacked all my clothes and books until my hands were getting sore from lifting the heavy books. All that's left is the bed. I noticed the mattress wasn't in the room and just put the frame together. I'll ask Sally about it later. Looking at the clock it read 10:37, pretty late.

I walked into Percy's room with pajamas and saw a precious sight ahead of me. The boys were both in their matching bean bag chairs asleep and drooling. Ben-Ben looked so cute but Percy was downright adorable. He had notebook paper and a math book in his lap like Ben-Ben and still had a pencil in his bag. Ben-Ben looked the same but with a crayon and dinosaurs on his paper rather than geometry problems.

I walked to Paul and Sally's room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Paul was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hi Paul, I need Ben-Ben's pajamas so he can change."

"He is still up?" He was a little alarmed at the thought.

"Oh no, they are both asleep but I needed to tuck both them in I guess and I needed to change him."

"Oh. There are in the left drawer."

"Thanks." I walked over and grabbed a one piece.

"How are you doing? Liking school?" Its should have been way more awkward talking with him but it was relaxing. Just like with Percy sometimes.

"It's great, the academics are fine and I need to thank you again for letting me stay."

"No problem. I'm sure Percy and you love the arrangement." He grinned at me before looking back down at his book while I blushed.

"Well I guess I need to get them into a proper bed, or else they will both wake grumpy. Goodnight."

"Yep, night Annabeth"

I walked over and picked Ben-Ben up and changed him. I set him on the bed and made a move for Percy. This time when I went over to the chair he was drenched in sweat and panting. Scared, I shook him and shoved the geometry off his lap.

"Percy wake up, please." He opened his eyes wide and sat up quickly, So fast, I didn't have time to move back and we were nose to nose.

"Annabeth?" His voice was rough, and he needed a drink.

"Yes, it's okay. It's time for bed. What was your dream?"

"Oh. Um…I'm fine it was about Ben-Ben I was just worried about him." He was still shaken up but fine. I pulled him towards the bed and he got the message. However, instead of pulling on normal pajamas, he stripped to his wife beater and boxers and making me blush.

He grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him rather than where he was. His eyes were bright green and alive with feeling, it was enchanting how much emotion was behind them. Plus I was warm thanks to the hugging position we were in. Then I recalled my previous behavior.

"Perce, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't m-"

"Me too, why don't we forget about it?" His eyes were serious and nervous now. Why so nervous?

"Okay." He kissed me on the forehead and then on the lips. He deepened the kiss immediately and we both seemed desperate for more. Ugh, hormones why do you make me feel like this? He pulled away first with a distant look in his eyes.

"Where's Ben-Ben?" When he said this he looked just like he had when he found out about his ability to talk to the fish- deranged with eyes wide.

"I sent him on the bed, he's still asleep. Percy, I don't think your okay, what was your dream? Do you want to speak about it?" He then took on a ghost face; pale and week and a new sheen of sweat started forming on his brow.

"Um, can I tell you later?" Why was he avoiding telling me? It has never been a problem before, especially when we were at camp.

"Why?"

"It seemed too real, but I will tell you later."

"Fine." I left it at that but the thought of not knowing something was driving me crazy.

**Percy's Pov~**

I knew it. I had the bad thoughts again, the memories of campers dead and Annabeth's thoughts at the Sea of Monsters; what could never be. But then that _dream_, it was so real.

Ben-Ben was in Olympus playing with two limp snakes, black mambas, and as if that didn't scare me enough, Annabeth and I walked out onto the marble floor as gods. Immortals forever and Ben-Ben was happy as he turned around and grinned at us. Then he yelled 'Mommy and Daddy are home!'

It flipped me out to no end. Annabeth and I immortal forever was such a scary thought. Ben-Ben was stuck on Olympus for the rest of his days too in the dream. But the thing I was scared the most about was something I didn't fear. When Ben-Ben called Annabeth and I Mom and Dad I was happy. I wanted to have Ben-Ben as a son because he was so great, thoughts a 17 year old shouldn't have, especially a Half-Blood. Few half-Bloods made it to such an age as adulthood, why should I?

Annabeth told me everything was okay as I climbed into bed. This night I was holding Ben-Ben with one arm and had Annabeth using my other for a pillow while I stroked her lemon scented hair.

After work and school Annabeth and I started making our way to Camp. Then her phone rang.

"Hi Sally, what's up?"

"Oh, well here that's more of Percy's choice." She handed the phone over to me.

"Hi Mom, what's up?"

"Hi, can you pick Ben-Ben up? Paul got stuck at school with some kid who brought drugs to school and I have to fill in for Janet."

"Uh, I guess but we are going to camp okay?"

"Oh well he can't see through _that_ so you should be fine plus with people like you who know how to fight he will be fine."

"Okay love you bye."

"Love you, bye sweetheart, thanks." I turned to Annabeth after turning around to go to Ben-Ben's school.

"We need to go pick up Ben-Ben from preschool."

"Are you sure? I mean Camp really isn't the place for him. Why don't we just go home after we pick him up, I can just go later."

"No it's fine almost a hundred trained Half-bloods and a dragon guard should be enough protection."

"Well when you put it like that…" Then we released hands and reconnected them a second later after wiping them off.

We arrived at the preschool fairly quick. We both went in, but not until we called Mom and verified I was okay to pick him up. Apparently him calling me 'Uncle was suspicious and the woman gave me and Annabeth dirty looks and went out off her way to get us to admit he was ours. Ugh people.

"Well that went well."

"Percy that's not funny." Why so serious? Then I grinned at my stupid Joker joke.

"Why so serious?"

"Shut up," she then punched me in the shoulder. And flinched back after realizing the curse made my skin stronger.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"S'okay." She was still rubbing her knuckles with an annoyed look though.

I turned around to Ben-Ben as we got out of the car. I was a little wary about going up to camp since the Half-blood Hill didn't have the best record for minimum death count by monsters.

"Stay with me and Annabeth, do you understand? If we tell you to run, you run okay?" My plan for taking him was sounding worst and worst, especially since he would need permission to enter camp from a demigod.

"Okay Unca Percy."

"Okay, good boy."

We started up the hill and everything looked good until a _empousia _came towards us. There were 5! Does my life ever get easy? Apperently Annabeth saw them too because she grabbed her sword and put Ben-Ben in her right hand, the one furthest from the creatures.

"I want you to get Ben-Ben up there first, I can take care of them."

"Perce, you are sure?"

"When am I not?" The sentence came out filled with confidence I didn't have.

Annabeth started running up the hill with Ben-Ben in her arms. Then all 5 of them lunged at me.

**Haha kinda a cliff hanger. I'm writing while I don't have wifi and uploading when I do. But right now that's all I have written so I'm not sure if I can write another in a little bit, but we shall see!**

**~EmmiG**


	9. Camp Part 2

**Hello! This is the second part of the big chapter!**

_Annabeth started running up the hill with Ben-Ben in her arms. Then all 5 of them lunged at me. _

**Percy's Pov~**

I brought Riptide up in time to slice two _empousia _at the same time. 2 down 3 to go. One scratched me before I could slice it and gods did that hurt. It backed away before I could kill it just as another just on me.

"Gods you guys don't know how to lay off do you?" The one on my back chose to answer.

"Perseus Jackson we have waited a very long time for this opportunity." Just as her foot was going to hit my Achilles spot I slice her. _Thank the gods_, I silently thought.

The other two were not as strong in battle but one did get her hands on me and tore my arm up a little more. After I killed them both I looked up to the hill were Annabeth was still and Ben-Ben was on the inside of the border. Why?

As I ran up the hill my arm healed and it was fine as soon as I was at the top.

"What's wrong?"

"He's on the inside." She said it eyes wide and body still but her face was calculating.

"Yes and that's a good thing."

"No Percy, he didn't need me to give him permission, he just walked in." It took me a minute to register that.

"Ben-Ben what do you see?" I pointed to a satyr talking to a new, young demigod.

"A goat person, why Unca Percy?" I was positive my face went pale as I looked up to Annabeth.

"Lets go." I grabbed Ben-Ben's hand and Annabeth started walking ahead. Ben-Ben walked slow so I was a good ways behind her.

"Hey Bethy, I see the girls school wasn't for you huh?"

"Not right now Clarisse." Then I heard the Stoll's approach her.

"Still in a sour mood from no Percy lovin?"

"Can it, Conner." Apparently I became visible because they all gasped. Travis was the first to speak up.

"Nevermind my brother, it seems you got plenty of Percy lovin, enough to make a kid."

He said it loud, really loud and the kids who didn't hear the sentence and turn to us turned because of his loud laugh. I picked up Ben-Ben and walked over to Travis and Conner.

"You idiots!" I slapped them both upside the head while Annabeth was glaring at them completely red.

Then I turned around. All the campers not training were turned towards us. The new campers looked confused, the ones from the war were grinning and some laughing. Ben-Ben broke the ice by waving to everyone and them a big 'awe' sounded from the crowd. I smiled at him, at least he can get out of this with little boy charm.

"So I take it you guys were fooling around before going out? Nice one Perce." Conner said it and I smacked him again.

"Can you just shut up? He is not ours!"

"Sure the blonde hair and green eyes say otherwise."

"Plenty of people have green eyes and blond hair, like him."

"Your not fooling me Perce, but congrats on getting in her pants before the relationship." I turned to Annabeth who was red with anger and stormy eyes.

"I think you want Conner, I'll take Travis." Annabeth stalked up to Conner and punched him ,square in the jaw. As Travis saw this he started running. He was slow so I sat Ben-Ben down and told him to stay with Annabeth.

I started sprinting towards the practice courts were he was running towards. He got there in record time, speeding up as he ran, I was now only a few steps behind him. He ran towards the practice swords but someone got in his way. I laughed and dived for his foot as he was turning right. We both fell on the floor with a thump.

"Perce, I'm sorry. You know I was kidding." He wasn't shaking or anything like his brother.

"I know but c'mon how would it look if I didn't do anything about it? Annabeth would kick my ass and I don't need that now do I?"

"C'mon she'll cool down, Katie doesn't need to see I got beat up. How would that make her feel?"

"Good point. One punch and I'm cool."

"Deal, it's probably better than what my brother will get."

"True." We both stood up and I punched him in the face. He was still walking as we made our way back to the entrance of camp. As we walked by I received a lot of 'Hey Percy's and 'Is that Perce?' I saw Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin and we waved. People from the war all said hi or waved, the newbie's just looked puzzled.

"Do you understand me? One more comment and your in a coma for the next month and that means no pranks, now does it?" Annabeth had Ben-Ben in her left arm and Conner's collar in the other. Clarisse was telling her to do it while a girl from the Demeter cabin was telling to stop it and it wasn't good for Ben-Ben. Which it probably wasn't. I started faster towards them.

"Now Annabeth that isn't the way to greet friends now is it?"

"Easy for you to say Perce, it isn't you he's talking about." I turned to Conner who looked scared as all Hades.

"Dude can't you just lay off? I know your jealous that I was the kid of the prophecy and I got a girl friend that's the but come on you get to live here 24/7," I said grinning.

"In your dreams Jackson, can you let go?" He said the last part to Annabeth and she released his collar. As soon as she did he pulled me into a headlock.

"Not so macho now huh?"

"Oh no I'm so meek compared to your muscles why don't you just try to punch me? Go ahead, right in the stomach, give it your best shot." Then he let me go and I stood up straight right in front off him. He nailed me right in the gut but it didn't hurt, it felt like a pinch but he was in bad shape. His face was red and he was cussing a storm while holding his fist. Clarisse was the loudest laugh to hear, and me and Travis were holding on to each other laughing. Annabeth was chuckling with Ben-Ben. After a few minutes I could stop laughing and look up as everyone was looking at us smiling at Conner's pain. He was muttering about a 'stupid Achilles cursed boy." But it had to have been louder because then everyone paled and looked at me who was new. Apparently they told kids a lot when they come to camp now.

"Lift up your shirt."

"Whoa I think this is moving to fast, my parents don't even know about us."

"Shut up, do you have a vest under your shirt?"

"Nope all rock hard Percy muscle."

"Okay let's not have a strip show, there are children present." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah sure what does he have under his shirt? I'm sure you would know."

"Nothing just look." She then proceeded to grab my shirt and show my stomach to the whole camp. But I can say I was proud to get a few whistles from some new girls, probably Aphrodite girls.

"They disgust me," Clarisse was muttering.

Then Chiron approached us.

"Ah Percy I would appreciate it if you asked Annabeth to put your shirt down." Annabeth blushed and dropped the fabric.

"Thank you Annabeth. Why are you here?" She gave him a hug and responded.

"Well I was originally here to grab a book from my cabin but now I'm more curious who Ben-Ben here belongs to." Chiron looked at Ben-Ben and looked surprised for a moment.

"Don't mind me asking, but are you sure he is not yours?"

"What are you insisting?" Her jaw was tight but she would never yell at Chiron.

"Well 'Ben-Ben' here looks like you and Percy, Annabeth. I know as a daughter of Athena you aren't that blind."

"That's what we said," the Stoll's said at the same time.

"Let's go to the Big House." He turned and Annabeth handed Ben-Ben to me as we walked towards the Big House. The stares I got were crazy, it was like being claimed all over again but without the bowing.

"Tell me everything." We both explained to Chiron what had happened since she moved in. And shocked was the best way to explain his face.

"Percy I think you should stay here for the night, you too Annabeth. At least until we find out about Ben-Ben. Call your mom and tell her."

"I will."

"Annabeth can I talk too you a little longer?" I took that as my dismissal.

"C'mon Ben-Ben." He took my hand and I walked him towards my cabin. The people who were around talked and waved to Ben-Ben and said 'awe' When he waved back or said hi back. But for the most part people looked at us and whispered about 'son of hero' and a 'stupid Athena girl getting knocked up.' That one annoyed me the most, I even flipped out on one kid who looked about 14 and had a snobby look on his face.

I threw a drachma into the fountain in my cabin and asked Iris for Sally Jackson. Her face appeared in a second, she was at home.

"Hi Percy, are you still at camp? Where's Ben-Ben?"

"Right here, me and Annabeth need to stay here for the night with Ben-Ben okay?"

"Why?"

"Well at the hill some monsters came and that wasn't a big deal but when Annabeth took Ben-Ben she said he just walked through the border without needing permission. Just like if he was a Half-Blood."

"Oh my, is he?"

"We don't know yet but he has some godly blood in him."

"Well I'll call the school tomorrow and tell them. Tell me about Ben-Ben when you get the chance."

"I will love ya bye."

"Love you bye Percy."

The dinner conch blew and I made my way with Ben-Ben towards the dinning hall. I grabbed my food and taught Ben-Ben how to give sacrifices to the gods. I sat Ben-Ben on my lap and gave him some of the enchiladas from camp. As Ben-Ben was sipping some of my blue cherry coke Annabeth walked up and sat next to us causing a couple dirty looks from new campers. The campers from the war rolled their eyes while Clarisse yelled 'Get a room!' Annabeth responded with "After you and Chris do!" making her go red and glare at Annabeth.

"Anyway, Chiron and I talked. He wants us to do a blood test to see if his blood is even related to ours. Maybe we could analyze the genetic strands on-"

"I get it Annabeth. So Ben-Ben needs to get blood drawn?" I felt bad for him. He wouldn't have to go through this if I was normal.

"Yes. We were thinking tomorrow morning. A child of Apollo could analyze the DNA with me and we could compare it together-"

"Again, I get it."

"Well then, someone's grouchy." Even as she said it she had a crease in her forehead from concentrating.

"Whatever. Let's just finish our food."

Annabeth was taking this a lot easier than me and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Maybe its because this was an opportunity to analyze something or study something new in DNA. Ugh headache.

After dinner we all went to the lake. I jumped in and was in a better mood immediately. But I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Ben-Ben was mine and Annabeth's. It was impossible and I was mad about it. If all I was mad I missed the first year and a half of his life. What kind of father does that? And besides that how did Ben-Ben even get here? But it wasn't like I would want a child with Annabeth, I loved her. Me and Annabeth hadn't done anything like that, even though I wanted to but she wasn't ready for that.

Then that got me on another kick. Did Annabeth not want to do anything because she thought I didn't want to with her? What if she thought I would hurt her? I blocked the last question out because I knew Annabeth was better than that.

Annabeth was sitting on the peer with Ben-Ben and she looked at me. Her eyes held sorrow and confusion , and with the confusion came frustration because she, an Athena child, didn't know the answer to something.

"Percy what if he is ours? How would we go to college?"

"Annabeth, I think college is the least of my concerns right now. Not to mention the fact Ben-Ben is a demigod."

"But what if he's not, he just has god blood in him, like he is the grandson of a god or goddess?"

"I suppose." It made me feel better to think that, it calmed me. Ben-Ben spoke up.

"What you talking about Unca Percy?"

"What would you think if me and Annabeth were you parents? Like your mom and dad?"

"Really?" He ran and hugged me.

"Hah, we don't know yet kid."

"Oh. Okay." He looked downcast and I wanted to make him happy which happy to him would mean saying 'hey kid we are your parents!' which wasn't the case. Plus why did I even ask him that? He couldn't come from the future.

"We should get going."

"True, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Yep."

"I love you Percy. Goodnight." She walked up and hugged me while Ben-Ben was staring at the water.

"I love you too. Goodnight Wisegirl." I kissed her for a couple minutes while we were still hugging and my body felt like she touched my Achilles heel.

That night when Ben-Ben was in bed wearing a small orange camp shirt. I got up to get a drink of water. As I drank I looked beyond the cup into the mirror.

I saw me when I was younger, at Circe's spa with Annabeth. But this time what I saw in the mirror, me, was the perfect me I saw when I was young. My hair looked cool, my face was clear of imperfections, my camp shirt showed of my arms and how they were muscled. Even my skin showed a perfect tan and I was taller, the height that was a bit above average for my age. I was that cool Percy that I always wanted to be. In my own mind I was perfect, in the image that I wanted when I was young and still wanted now. I was proud that I didn't have to work to get my appearance to my liking, it just happened thanks to camp. I smiled at the thought and when I looked at Ben-Ben the thought of Ben-Ben being my son seemed to match up. How could he not be mine?

Now I was saddened by the idea of him not being mine. How could he be? It's not like kids can be from the future. But then I thought of my life. Greek gods were real and my best friend was my girlfriend and the perfect one, my other best friend was the new Pan. Nothing seemed impossible, was it?

**Hi! I really love the ending of this chapter even though it made it really long. But I felt that in the midst of confusion and all the sad thoughts, why nt made a smile of Percy's face? Tell me what you think, I really appreciate it!**

**~EmmiG**


	10. Blood Test Results

**Olla! On with the story!**

_Greek gods were real and my best friend was my girlfriend and the perfect one, my other best friend was the new Pan. Nothing seemed impossible, was it?_

**Percy's Pov~**

My dream wasn't pleasant, _at all._ I was in the Underworld with Ben-Ben by my side, he was gripping my hand like a vice and his eyes were wide with horror. On his right arm was a clear cord will blood coming out: he was getting his blood drawn. But the cord took his blood to the edge of the cliff. The cliff I knew all to well was where Kronos lived. Just as I realized this Ben-Ben fainted and the voice spoke.

_Percy Jackson, you may think you have won me but you are indeed wrong. I may be down but I still have power over you, just ask your son. And there was something your friend Luke did for me while he was my pawn. He is standing right next to you._

And then I woke with a start. A shadow was by the entrance to my cabin and I was startled. Who would be here when the sun is barely coming up? Then they knocked.

I walked up and didn't bother trying to calm down. Whoever it was needed to be startled by a teenage boy facing another series of horrifying dreams that meant something. It was Annabeth. And she looked tired and when she saw my face she went wide eyed.

"Percy?"

"Wha-what?" I had to clear my throat because of stress and sleep.

"I couldn't sleep." I pulled her inside my cabin and shut the door. It wasn't the first time she came to my cabin with insomnia. But it was the first time we were practically alone in a cabin at night. Then I was nervous.

"It's okay."

"I know, I'm just worried. What if we can't find out about Ben-Ben and he has to stay here when he has grown up with you and Sally and Paul? Do you know what moving can do to a kid? It really takes a toll."

"Annabeth that won't happen. Even if he is a son of whoever I'll take him back home. He can just visit camp if we need to arrange that."

"Well Perce, that's all great but what if, somehow, he is ours? I mean I haven't found out how yet but he doesn't seem to be half god or goddess, he would have attracted monsters by now, especially with you and me next to him. And speaking of you and I next to him, he looks like us and I know you noticed, you've spoke your thoughts out loud in your sleep."

"I talk in my sleep?"

"Rarely. Never when we were on a quest or anything related to that. But you have spoken of Ben-Ben, Rachel, and I."

"I said Rachel?"

"Yes." She didn't elaborate and I searched my previous dreams to see if there was an opportunity to say Rachel. Nothing, just Annabeth, camp, and a little Ben-Ben.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I can't remember when, but do you?"

"Percy its fine, really. I just remember you said her name. But you mention Ben-Ben and I have the same hair and we are both so smart, Well that's how you put it."

"So you don't thing he came from the future do you? Because we haven't done anything that could make a kid." I blushed when I said it but hey, it needed to be said. But I felt bad when I saw Annabeth's face fall.

**Annabeth's Pov~**

Gods, why does sex always come up in my mind? I wasn't hormone crazy so why does the thought come to mind? And why hadn't I given myself to Percy?

I loved him and I trusted him so why was I so chicken? _Your afraid he doesn't want to_, my mind told me. It seemed fair enough, his hands never went near my chest went we made out. _It's because he is waiting for you to say yes. _Now that seemed true. Percy waited for me to kiss him to admit any feelings and ask me out, in fact now he kisses me first majority of the time.

But would we actually have sex in the future? It was better answered with another question- why would we not? The gods were the only thing to come to mind and not even they would stop me if I wanted to do something. And I could imagine me and Percy doing that, I could even imagine us together for the rest of our lives. And that was a little scary.

_Stop being so hormonal. _My rational side said to me. Besides, why was I thinking about this? I should be thinking about how Ben-Ben looks like us so much like us and how to find the book I want from my cabin.

"They are going to do paternity and maternity tests too aren't they?"

"How did you know?"

"The Stolls will be there and of course they would convince them if they didn't already thing of it."

"Your smart." I loved it when Percy had his burst of intuition, it made the Athena genes in me flare with pride.

"Sure I am." He sounded glum.

"Well your smart enough to date me."

"Yeah," he blushed." And I'm smart enough to let you into my cabin in the dead of the night knowing I can get into a lot of trouble." I took that as my cue to leave.

"I get it, you want me gone. I'll see you in the morning." By then I will have the answers. Normal test results come back by weeks, demigods of Apollo- hours.

"Annabeth that's not it. I'm more worried about what you can get into. I always want you here, its just…others don't."

"But Percy, I can take care of myself, I am a daughter of Athena. If I get caught I have a good reason."

"Let me hear it."

"I needed to warn you about it-the paternity tests. I feel better knowing I had your permission."

"In the middle of the night?" I had an excuse for every part of being here- even breathing. I was proud to be an Athena child.

"What would my mother think if I didn't already have the answer when they asked if it was okay?"

"Your good." Then he looked at my eyes and stared. We held hands and let go and wipe the clamminess off and relink hands. But his foot was moving up and down to an imaginary beat. We weren't laying down so his foot was on the ground flat.

"I need to get going." I kissed him on the cheek and he didn't settle for that. When I pulled away he smiled at me and took my neck and pulled me towards his lips and I was reminded why my hormones flared whenever I was near him. He was my boyfriend. And even that was an understatement.

Percy arrived 5 minutes late looking tired from the looks of the light purple bags under his eyes. He half smiled at me in apology.

We walked over to the two chairs where the Apollo campers were sat. They had been excused from training to help Percy and I. I couldn't be more thankful at this moment. They stuck the needle in my arm and it stung really bad. Though not worst then anything I had faced with monsters. Percy didn't say or react in any way and I glanced to my right where two Apollo campers were looking as confused as Percy.

"The needle.." Said a boy named Austin from the war.

"What's up?" asked Percy.

"It won't go through your skin."

"Try it again," I insisted. They shoved harder and it went through, but it barely poked through. Though enough to retrieve blood.

After half an hour we were on our way as the campers went back to their cabin to get the results. I walked with Percy who was holding sniffling Ben-Ben. He was not as aware of what was going on so it was harder for him to tolerate the pain.

Now I could only wonder what would happen in half an hour. What would happen if we were his parents? He would have had to have came from the future, another time. _Time._ That's it! Kronos must have had a flaw in his powers when Luke was inside him, or controlling his body I guess. He had to have brought Ben-Ben. But that's only if he is ours. It was great to know I had a lead on this question.

"Your thinking about the tests huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you." I laughed. We had the same conversation right after the war.

We sat on the dock of the lake while Percy entertained Ben-Ben with water shows. He managed to entertain a few other campers too.

The Apollo campers rushed up to us as we were on our way to the Big House.

"We…Have the…results."

"Well let's here it," said Percy. He was nervous too but when I glanced at Ben-Ben I was more calm just looking at his eyes. They reminded me of Percy.

"Your parents." They looked wary.

Parents? How could I go to college now? How could I live my life with a kid strapped to me. What was I thinking? This, apparently, was Percy and mine. This? Ben-Ben was a he and an ours now. If…Since he is ours, then I would love to have him and it's not like he was an infant. He was old enough to walk and etc. and he would be in kindergarten when I got there.

Yeah Annabeth. Your cool, all fine. But one look at Percy said otherwise. He was pale and his brow furrowed in concentration.

"So Ben-Ben is our kid?" He was pale and shaking a little.

"Yes," said one of the campers that wasn't with us to take the blood.

"Your positive? I mean are you sure he just isn't mine or Annabeth's brother?"

"We checked three times for verification."

"That can't be possible." Why was he so pale now? Nothing would change between us, we had been together for months and its not like Percy wasn't Ben-Ben's father figure.

"Percy I was thinking about it. Maybe when Luke was taken over by _Him_ Luke flawed one of his powers and took the future into now, the present. Besides its not impossible because he didn't have enough manpower to put demigods to sleep." I was proud of my logic and it's not like it took me a week, only two days. But even that was a little long…

"I'll be back." Percy started walking towards the lake and it was crazy it was moving like a tsunami was in there.

"Percy everything is fine. Why are you so mad that he is ours?"

"I'm not mad okay. I would never be mad at that."

"Then what is up with you?"

"I'll tell you later." He continued walking. Hades no.

"Tell me now." I walked over there with Ben-Ben in my arms still and grabbed his elbow. Then he would have to face me.

"I can't right now."

"What can you not tell me right now? I would say now is a perfect time." I inched my face closer daring him to say no, and I could feel my eyes storming, as he always said.

"I say it isn't a _perfect _time." We were nose to nose just like the last big fight we had when we were about to go into war and I called him a coward.

"Why not?" Ben-Ben muttered something about water tricks but I ignored it.

"Because I said. That's why. Can't you just take a rain check and ask later?" Percy's eyes were getting a deeper and deeper shade of green. Why could he not tell me now? Would he talk to someone else and then tell me the revised version? Probably. He has done it before, especially when Grover was here with us. Anger flowed through me.

"Tell me right now!"

"I said no." He turned around and I saw what had happened to the water. All of it was above the bed and the campers that were canoeing were on top of it- the floating water.

I looked at Percy and I noticed everyone was starting at us. They looked between Percy and I and then to Percy. Their eyes then trained on the water and even if people were not looking because of the fight they were looking because they knew there was only one person in the entire camp that had powers like that. And that was saying something because we had all the minor gods' cabins here too.

"Percy calm down." Why hadn't I noticed the sweat on him earlier- the reason behind it? Percy only went that pale when he remembered the war or went he was _really _screwing with water.

"Don't tell me what to do, you didn't mind not listening to me a few seconds ago so why should I listen to you?"

"Because you could scare Ben-Ben." _and me_, I added in my mind. He would care more about Ben-Ben's feelings then anyone else's. But he had to stop it because the kids in the canoes were going all crazy like Mr.D made them crazy.

"Let me have him." He turned around and walked towards me silently, with everyone's eyes on us. He reached for him but I took a step back. What would happen to Ben-Ben? Percy hasn't looked like this since he fought with Kronos.

"Please Annabeth. Give him to me." The water rose a couple feet and now the kids were at two stories and screaming. He must have sensed this because he closed his eyes and they went down back to their height a couple feet ago.

"But, are you sure? Percy think about it, are your emotions in check?" He stepped forward and looked me in the eye. I resigned and handed Ben-Ben to him.

**Oh! Dun dun duuun. What's going to happen with the campers? Only next chapter will tell. Oh and should I shorten the chapters? I know when I read I enjoy longer chapters, but if the few of you who read my story want them smaller I can make them smaller. ;)**

**~EmmiG**


	11. Visits

**Chapter 11! **

_He stepped forward and looked me in the eye. I resigned and handed Ben-Ben to him._

**Percy's Pov~**

I focused on Ben-Ben and how the water calms him down. It should calm me down. And it did.

I could feel the eyes on me, but I could also feel the dozen of campers panicking about being in my hands. But Ben-Ben was in my hands too and he calmed me. I could feel the water at my will, it met the river bed, where it was supposed to be. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me and from my right the Big House doors were open and Mr.D was smiling at me.

"Well look what Peter can do. Chiron I think this calls for a toast, my uncle really has a piece of work here don't you think? Especially with Annie Belle's and his kid." He smirked at me.

"Uhh… hey Mr.D."

"Greetings to you to Peter, I would like you to stop putting the campers in the air and scaring them. That's my job." He turned and went back into the Big House.

"Percy, Annabeth, bring Ben-Ben here." I walked over to Chiron and put Ben-Ben on his feet. He wasn't affected by Annabeth's and I's argument, just held my hand like normal.

"I will speak to him about the gods and I want you two to go work out whatever you didn't tell Annabeth." I felt bad, Chiron had to take my son so me and my girlfriend could get over a fight.

"Chiron I real-"

"No Annabeth, go talk or else I will be the one to tell all of your parents. Olympians, Sally, Paul, Helen, and Fredrick."

"My dad too? Why not just my stepmother? He would make me move back and you know I can't move back Chiron!" She was desperate and I felt bad, I should have just let everyone know when I told her.

"I'll talk to her. Can we just talk in my cabin?" He thought about this.

"I suppose but don't be surprised if children are checking in." I could deal with that, besides would we really fool around when we just found out we have a kid? That's enough to scare me.

"Thanks, c'mon Annabeth." I grabbed her elbow and she just grabbed my hand. We looked pretty weird so we stuck to her idea- holding hands.

I walked to my cabin, trying not to focus on the eyes that followed me in my nervous breakdown. The only thing good about it was that I learned how much I can push my powers. And all that did was scare me.

"Percy-"

"Annabeth I had a dream about this." She paled instantly.

"About Ben-Ben?"

"And _him._"

"The Luke him?"

"Yes." It took a minute to register for her probably because she doesn't like to mention Luke.

Then things got bad. _really bad._

With a poof of sea breeze my father was in the cabin with Annabeth and I and he was royally pissed.

"So this is how you made him. Perseus, I am going to have a talk with Chiron later about two campers, who are _together _being alone in a cabin."

"Father… we have permission."

"And I assume you had permission to make that child!"

"I'm not sure how he got here, we didn't do it." Then I mentally slapped myself at the unintended double meaning.

"He cannot just appear, Percy."

"But he did!"

I'll admit, I felt like a whiny toddler but how can you not? You know the feeling, when that one person you hate is loved by everyone and they do something and you get blamed. That's how it felt, but much worst because my father was an Olympian who would happily kill me and my girlfriend for the sake of who knows what.

"Lord Poseidon, I would appreciate it if I could just go speak to Chiron about something Percy and I were discussing…"

"I do not care what any child of Athena does!" Then he started grumbling about Lord Zeus limiting the affairs with the Olympians' children. She nodded at me and left.

"Percy I have bent rules for you before but I cannot help but to-"

"Father, if I may s-"

"You may not! Have you not learned to speak with respect to us gods? I may be your father but you will not interrupt me, consider what I have done for you in the past. You sat o my throne and I do not blast you! I claim you, I have given you a weapon made for you, a car that is extra protection." How one sided, does he not see that all those things were for him or almost resulted in my death? I counted to ten twice now but he was going on, how could this man be my father?

I remembered warm smiles when I was a child, but now that I'm a teenager only a few gods/goddesses like and have a kid pop out of nowhere I need a hour long speech about my 'flaws'. Real fair dad, plus your brother told you to not get mixed with your children, just look at Hermes, he never could help Luke. But of course he noticed my finger drumming and me chewing on my cheek, I even started walking at one point. He managed to stop the speech and lecture me to stay still and every time I thought the same thing. _I probably wouldn't be doing this or that if I weren't diagnosed with ADHD, that's right I have it because of you._

"Your thoughts?"

"Father I'm sorry okay? But honestly I have no idea how Ben-Ben is Annabeth's and mines."

"Don't say her name." He had cooled a little bit but got angry again when I mentioned her.

"Why not?" It was the only way to let my anger out, nice and slow, and taking it out on someone.

"Because I don't want to hear about Athena's stupid child!"

"She isn't stupid!"

"She is too me! She was never one of the brightest of Athena's children and you manage to only take interest in one of the worst people on this planet."

"Well, Father, you have yet to realize she is bright, bright enough to save my ass a couple dozen times! If she hadn't saved me I would have died and you would have had to wait a couple more years for Nico to turn 16!" I wasn't finished but I figured I might as well say bye to Annabeth and Ben-Ben before I died so I walked out on him. Out of the cabin. And I felt relieved until I saw what the camp looked like.

Any demigods who were in training came out to see what the others were looking at. My cabin was lit up from Poseidon's aura and all of the people or creatures of this camp where looking at me. Nymphs, satyrs, the dragon at the border, and other creatures where scared shitless and that was putting it light. It seemed like the pizza boy story again, but they managed to convince him he was high… But I wasn't, sadly.

The campers were giving me mixed expressions- sadness, pity, happiness, confusion. I don't know what they were happy about but when I looked around I couldn't get away from the stares and the emotion. But the campers from war we in a group and they all looked like they were in the war again. Clarisse looked like her two brothers were both as angry as Ares, Katie was pale from so much yelling, Pollux looked angry at someone, though I'm not sure if the glare was for me or my dad.

"What?" I didn't yell it, but it sounded so full of anger it startled me and made all the campers flinch. Was I like my dad in that way? I cleared my throat and said it again at the same level.

None responded or even moved. Half looked at me, half at my cabin, I would have thought I turned into Tyson but when I closed my eyes there was still two blinks in one. I started to get nervous and embarrassed.

I continued my walk to the Big House. When I opened the door Annabeth was pale and red eyed, Ben-Ben was crying too and I felt bad. I walked to him first.

"Ben-Ben?" He turned and looked at me.

"I'm so happy now!" He pulled me into a massive toddler hug and I was relieved. At least he didn't appear to be scarred for life.

"Why kid?"

"I thought my daddy was dead!" He hugged me tighter and sniffled.

"I'm right here." I whispered it but I felt happy at the little flutters from him calling me daddy. I picked him up and walked over to Annabeth and Chiron. She was sniffling again and Chiron was looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Perceus, you are glowing green like your father."

"What?" I looked at my arms and I was. It was a pale green glow that looked like I was being claimed again.

"Chiron are they..?" Apparently Annabeth knew what was up.

"I think so… Percy do you feel fine?"

"Yeah, a little scared. What should I worry about now?"

"I think they are trying to take your powers away."

"Can they _do _that?"

"If they could your atoms would have been ripped apart by now."

Now I would like to say I was scared shitless but I wasn't. I had battled Kronos, survived a labyrinth, made Annabeth my girlfriend without dying from her mom, and had a kid pop out of nowhere. I felt invincible.

"Why can't they?"

Just then Hermes appeared in his delivery outfit. George and Martha were shaking.

"Ahh Percy, it seems I have quite a few letters for you and Ms. Chase." He handed me a few letters and Annabeth too." George and Martha were shivering too much to speak.

"What's going on up there Lord Hermes?"

"Well it seems the council has voted to stop mingling in our children's life. Ben-Ben here is a mystery to all of us because I know he popped from somewhere."

"Wait, you believe us?" I was more amazed an Olympian actually believed me too worry about anything else.

"Yes, and so does your father Percy he is just so confused he took it out on you. Much like I took my anger out on Annabeth and blamed her during the war I was blind and so is your father right now."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?" I felt like I owed it to him more than anything. Olympians can't get involved and I had used his weakness- needing me- against him. And I felt like the worst son, almost like I was making my mother cry on purpose.

"I cannot, only you. I'm delivering mail though…" I took the hint.

I grabbed the nearest piece of paper and pen. I scribbled _I'm sorry Father_ and asked Hermes if I needed to write the addresses.

"No need, I'm pretty smart. Though I'm no Athena." He winked at Annabeth and she just gasped at him and mouthed thank you. I was touched, he was one of few Olympians that admit fault or express mortal-like emotions, it was amazing because it was so rare, like an autographed pair of shoes or swords.

"Thanks Lord Hermes."

"It's all good kid. I think it will help your dad too." Just like that he made a move back motion and disappeared.

**Yep, I did just do that! But I really hope everyone is in character, remember I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own anything but Ben-Ben! **

**~EmmiG**


	12. Home

**Don't own anything!**

_Just like that he made a move back motion and disappeared. _

**Percy's Pov~**

I stared at the mail and my ADHD kicked in. I started tearing it open without killing the letter. But as I opened the first another dropped in my lap from nowhere it was from my dad.

_Your still my favorite. _The four words made a weight go away. And I read the rest of the letters.

_Don't worry, I'm still here for you guys! Congrats on the always cute Ben-Ben! _That was from Aphrodite, on Channel No. 5 smelling paper. Two good in a row and I was feeling good.

_Your lucky the River Styx binds you together. _From Zeus. As special as I felt from getting a letter from my uncle and head of the Olympians, I was happy I listened to Nico. The small of my back tingled.

_Don't make me go to Olympus. _From Hades and the paper smelt of death and it had another behind it. Nico wrote to me on a similar stationary. _Nice one cousin, one kid, a hellhound, and a girl. How does it feel? - Nico, the amazing son of Hades who can totally beat you at shadow traveling any day XD _That one made me laugh out loud and when Annabeth looked at me weird I handed it to her. She nodded her head.

"We need to go home."

"C'mon. Oh and go grab the damn book that started this." I smiled at her and she gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away with the letters in her back pocket.

"We are leaving," I told Chiron, who was playing pinochle with Mr.D.

"I will speak to you both later."

I handed Ben-Ben the envelopes and he started looking at them. I laughed when he smelt Aphrodite's Channel and sighed and then smelt Nico's and Hades' and wrinkled his nose. But I only smiled when he smelt my dads and told me it smelt like his daddy.

"Well I smell like my dad."

"So that's why you smell good?"

"I guess."

I grabbed Ben-Ben's other clothes from my cabin and started walking towards the Athena cabin when Clarisse called me.

"Hey Prissy!"

"What do you want?"

"A battle! I am not letting you leave when I got a bet on my hands."

"You bet about me? That's so sweet."

"Don't flatter yourself. Com'on."

"Go to Mommy," I told Ben-Ben. I smiled when I said Mommy. He got down and walked to the cabin where I heard Annabeth talk to him.

"Bring it Clarisse." She got out a new sword that looked electric.

"Always do Prissy."

"Is that electric? You know what happened to the last one around me." She turned red with anger.

"You were in the water, and you were lucky."

"Psh it isn't my fault my dad has better powers. In speaking of dads, how is yours taking the loss? You know to me with I was 12?" People gasped and now people were interested in the fight now.

Clarisse charged, red with anger and a new sword that looked like it could kill me without being in the hands of a Cabin 5. We fought hard and along with my curse, I was tires because of today's events. I almost won but she practically tripped me and stabbed my neck so I couldn't get up fast enough.

"I. Win." I smirked.

"That's not what your dad said when I made Ichor bleed from his heel."

"Watch it, Prissy, I might stab."

"Go ahead." So she prepared to and kids gasped but she only went for the hand, and I only got shocked. That was horrible, but she was upset she didn't hurt me that bad. I felt like I was scratched but my hand sealed fast and had little blood. Only the point of her sword hit my hand, it was the electricity more than anything.

"A curse of Achilles can go a long way." I got up and walked towards the Athena cabin.

"But I still won."

"And I still have a hand." Ares kids were manipulated easily.

I walked into the Athena cabin and was greeted by glares and yells about a sea kid in their cabin.

"Gods, will you guys chill?" I didn't say it mean or loud but most of the kids flinched. But one boy spoke up, he looked 14 and had the standard blonde and gray combo for the Athena cabin.

"Says the boy who went off and had a mental breakdown."

"Well people snap and sometimes kill people too. And people with mental breakdowns are more susceptible to killing annoying campers too."

"Oh big words."

"I know I was taught a few things." This kid was arrogant but he was sure ballsy, I liked him.

"By a child of Athena doubt."

"That's right, the mother of my kid." I smirked when he went wide eyed.

"Percy!" Annabeth was all red, especially her ears.

"What? He started it!"

"And I'm ending it." she turned back to the bookshelf searching for her book.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you don't come to camp with two dozen of your half siblings."

"Oh I do and I have to injure or kill most of them."

People went wide eyed and the kid who was arrogant went pale. Can't they take a joke?

"Guys I'm kidding. Son of Poseidon here, most my half siblings are Cyclops. I figured the children of Athena knew that."

"Nice one Percy." Malcolm snickered.

"Thank you Malcolm! Someone has a sense of humor around this cabin."

"That's not what you said when I walked in on you guys!" Oh that was a good one, even I laughed through my blush.

"We were hugging! It was a reassuring hug!"

"Not in the lake. That was definitely not a hug."

"Malcolm," Annabeth scolded.

"Oh come on, that's not cool man. I had the new kids going."

"Yeah well not us, we know everything." Then he turned to Annabeth.

"So you gave in to Sea Boy here in the labyrinth?" What? Gave in… he's two so that would put us at the war. Minus 9 months would be…the labyrinth. **(Au note- I don't feel like making it precise, if that is right, its right. If not just imagine.) **

"Malcolm! Gods you get one boyfriend and suddenly everyone is concerned what you do behind closed doors." She must have found her book because she had my dad's present and another. Just when I thought she was done she went for another.

"So you do things behind closed doors?"

"Shut up! Percy take Ben-Ben." I laughed and walked to Ben-Ben he was sleeping on his feet so I picked him up. He yawned and fell asleep.

"She is so bossy isn't she?"

"I don't think I should comment on her hormones while she is in the room." I gave him a wink and the whole cabin started laughing.

Then I was hit in the head with a book. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable.

"Gods, I was joking lay off."

"You deserved it and you know it." I rubbed my head because of the pinch. Now it was really starting to hurt. I was stunned to find the blood on my hand.

"Annabeth?"

"What Percy?" I showed her my hand and she rushed towards me.

"Let me see. Gods, I'm sorry." Someone muttered about an abusive relationship. Right now I laughed at that.

"Percy stay still. Do you feel fine? Dizziness, headache? You should put Ben-Ben down. Ugh, it isn't healing fast. Carl, hand me a cloth will you?"

"Sure let me get you a cloth for the boyfriend, whom is a son of Poseidon, and not to mention I was not the girl who injured my boyfriend, oh and he is my kids father."

"You are such an ass."

"Love you too."

"At least I know how to use proper grammar. For example I don't use double negatives in the same sentence."

"Touché."

"Come on Percy. I think it might be deep. It isn't healing that fast but it doesn't have much blood covering the wound."

"Thank gods he will get out of here."

"Man, its almost as bad as being around your mom." They all shot me death glares.

"I know." She was annoyed, though I'm not sure if it was at me or her siblings.

**Annabeth's Pov~**

Idiot siblings. Idiot boyfriend.

Does everyone need to know whether we have 'done it' or not? It seems like an international affair. Then Percy jokes _with _them. But he manages to make me the bad guy with the blood.

How does he even have that much blood? The wound is only the size of a quarter for gods sake! But maybe its because of where we are, Athena has never been fond of Poseidon, so is that why? Only one way to know.

"Come on Percy. I think it might be deep. It isn't healing that fast but it doesn't have much blood covering the wound."

As we walked out he said something about my siblings and my mom but I was trying to concentrate on his wound which was healed as soon as we stepped out of the cabin. I sighed in relief.

"Lets go home. Now." I needed to be away from camp, and that was a first. It was too much- Ben-Ben, becoming a parent, Percy's fights, my siblings, _camp rumors._ I hear what the campers have been saying. _'The star-crossed lovers_, _that Athena girl who gave it up, the kid from the prophecy that had a kid, the teenaged parents, _and even the conversation: _how long do you think it will last? I give it a month. Naw, he seems better than that, 4 months. I hear she lives with him. What? Parents or no rents? Rents. Oooh, 2 months or maybe a couple weeks. Deal. Deal. _All of it started when we walked here. But how do they know so much about us?

I was tired of all the unanswered questions, especially with the thought of Kronos harming Ben-Ben. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket.

"Why can't I drive?" Not now Percy, how can you even think I would let you?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes why?"

"You were bleeding from a head wound not even 5 minutes ago and is carrying the curse of Achilles around, making you more drowsy than with your normal tire rate."

"Whatever." I wanted to kiss him, it was always easier to lighten the mood, no matter how serious, with a peck that meant 'we can be mad later.'

We walked to the car and put Ben-Ben in. I drove after putting the books in the back of the car. And we drove back to the Upper East side of New York where we all lived, one big,_ happy_, family.

Percy was practically laying on me as we went into the elevator. It didn't help I was carrying two thick books and a sleeping child. I walked to the apartment and dug in Percy's pocket for the keys. I found them and walked in.

Sally had purple bags under her eyes and so did Paul. When she saw me she looked so relived, she ran and gave Ben-Ben and I a huge hug, then she kissed Percy's head. But she noticed blood and looked panicked.

"He is fine…just a book."

"A book? How can I book draw that much blood?"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"Annabeth." She scorned me and I deserved it but she was more relived than anything.

"Mom?"

"Oh Percy. I swear next time, if you live that long, if you don't tell me about my grandchild I will find your Achilles heal and beat you up myself."

"Mom ,I'm sorry. And tired, I'm…really tired." He yawned all in his mom's face and she smiled.

"Well if Paul would help me you could lie down." Paul took the hint and they grabbed both arms and put him on the couch. I laid Ben-Ben next to him on the small couch.

"Okay I want to start from went we got to camp."

**Bam! I was hoping to get the alone time in this chapter but I thought of too much.**

**~EmmiG **


	13. Explanations

**Don't own, yadda yadda, I love Percy, please review. ;) **

"_Okay I want to start from went we got to camp."_

**Annabeth's Pov~**

"Go ahead, dear."

"Okay so we got to the top of the hill while Percy was killing almost a half dozen monsters when I sat Ben-Ben down. I was about to give him permission but he saw Blackjack and just walked in. At first, all we heard was that we had a kid or I got knocked up and etc. But we just ignored them and had the normal banter around camp, though we had a lot of stares from new campers. They seemed confused on the whole Athena Poseidon couple thing and with Ben-Ben we got more stares. However Chiron addressed us and asked to do blood tests regarding Ben-Ben to see if we had similar gene strands, etc. but realistically, he was asking for the paternity and maternity tests and Percy and I agreed. All happened, we became parents and then Percy and I had a fight. It was weird Sally, he seemed so _angry_. He had water two stories in the air and at least a dozen campers were canoeing at the time."

"I bet they about crapped their pants huh?"

"Paul! Go on." She looked worried at the mention of Percy like this, I couldn't imagine any other reaction.

"So the campers were in the air and he told me he would tell me something later. It was about Ben-Ben and I figured he was upset because he was a dad this young but it had more to do with who he defeated last year and a dream of his. Then Chiron took Ben-Ben he told me about the dream and then Lord Poseidon came. He just appeared in the cabin and started lecturing Percy about being irresponsible. He, his father, told me to leave and then I told Chiron. But I, and the whole camp, could hear them yelling. He was yelling at him for being a bad dad, which is so risky I swear I was picking which blue was best for the flowers on his coffin. Then, Lord Hermes came once Percy and Poseidon were done. He gave us about half a dozen letters each. Zeus doesn't want the gods to get as involved as some of them so instead of coming here they sent the letters. Time passed, he came into my cabin, my sibling were mad, he started talking to some of them and they were joking about me and I got mad." I took a breathe it was so shameful to repeat. "Then I threw a book at him but I swear it was meant like a playful slap not a head injury that bleed."

Sally was overwhelmed and Paul just looked confused and concerned for Sally.

"I really am sorry."

"Annabeth, is that his blood? I'm more concerned about Percy." She gestured to my hands that were coated red. No wonder I got stares. I ignored the first question because she looked ready to cry.

"I'm sure it was just the stress. He never acts like that normally, around any of camp or otherwise."

"No, he got angry a lot when he was younger. Especially before Yancy."

"The school he met Grover?"

"Yeah, he had a hard time before he met a friend."

"He didn't have a friend before him?" I thought I always had the worst end of the stick as far as earlier years go. He never told me about anything before Grover, except that he had a hard time. He found Grover at twelve. I found Luke and Thalia a lot younger.

"Maybe an acquaintance, but it didn't help when he had to come home to Gabe. I think he hit Percy, do you know?"

"He did. Slapped a few times he told me."

"Bastard," I heard her mumble under her breathe. I was shocked, she never used such language.

"He seemed okay with it, he was more upset he hit you when he told me."

"When was this?"

"When we met." It seemed so far away. I didn't want to be his friend, no wonder he wanted me as a friend, he only had Grover. It wasn't the first time I felt bad about not being his friend instantly, but I knew I would do the same thing given it were to happen again. It was who we are.

"I thought you didn't want to be his friend?" He had told her that?

"I didn't."

"Hah, I knew it all along. Especially when you went on that date."

"What date?" Paul looked a little uncomfortable.

"When he was taking you to the movies. It was the best. He kept repeating it wasn't a date, that you were taking a break from camp for a few hours to have fun. But I have got news for you! I knew it all along, just like a good mom."

"But that wasn't a date! Swear! I was bored at camp and I felt like seeing my other friends." I was red from embarrassment. I remember that day at camp, when I told people I was going to go somewhere. I only told the whole story to Grover who told Juniper, she told the dryads, and they told the kids who were canoeing, who told the archery rage, and it traveled within an hour of telling Grover. Crazy I tell you.

"Could have fooled me. Were you taking time of to see him?"

"Yeah."

"Were you going to the movies with anyone else?"

"No." I frowned at my soon-to-be loss.

"And finally, were you two going to hangout afterward?"

"Probably…"

"Hah! That is a date."

"It was not."

"Whatever floats your boat. I think we should all go to bed. We can talk to Percy later"

"Same. But I'll move them in the other room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I got it."

I walked to the couch and grabbed Ben-Ben from his arms. He seemed to be sleeping good, no drool either. I put my knee at the small of his back and rubbed gently.

"Percy, come on." He woke right up, and looked around in confusion. Seaweed Brain.

"Bedroom?"

"Yep." He grabbed my arm and I helped pull him up. Sally and Paul took Ben-Ben and went to the bedroom. It was fair, we split the boys, but she may have gotten it better. My boy weights over a hundred pounds and has a curse of Achilles. But either way he was cute, so I guess it was alright. I smiled. We walked into Percy's room and he pulled me with him on the bed.

"Percy, we need to get into pajamas."

"Umph." Well that's how it sounded.

"Be ready when I'm back." I walked into my room and put on my comfortable sweats and shirt. When I came back Percy was in the same position. Figures.

"Percy, come on."

"No."

"Don't tell me no, just get into your boxers."

"Help me." I went red at the thought.

"Do it yourself."

"Then no."

"But you have blood on your clothes."

"Then you…won't mind…" He fell asleep mid sentence.

"Mind what?"

"Taking them off." He didn't say it suggestively, but I took it that way and I got mad at myself because of it

"Fine, sleep like that." I crawled in next to him and he was in his camp shirt and jeans, which wasn't comfy on my legs. I couldn't take it.

I crawled closer and whispered him to get dressed properly but he nodded and turned. So I took matters into my own hands. I flipped him over and grabbed the hem of his shirt. I pulled it over his head to witness his nice stomach in front of me. _Gods training did him good._ I undid his belt and started getting nervous when I fiddled with his jeans button and zipper. _Why are you nervous? It's only getting ready for bed. Shut up_, I told my inner voice. I pulled down his pants and he made a noise, I looked up and saw him smirking at me.

"What?" He didn't hear me so I cleared my voice and repeated it.

"Nothing." He laid back with his palms under his head, looking like he was relaxed.

"What Percy?"

"Nothing I told you." I huffed and pulled down his pants. He was only in boxers and looked amazing. I blushed at the thought.

"Shut up."

"I didn't," yawn, "say anything."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight Wise Girl." He pulled my arms and I laid on top of him, it was comfy.

"Goodnight." I kissed him, long and amazing, on his soft lips. When I inhaled, I smelt sea breeze with a hint of Axe and was brought to a great sleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock that read an hour late for school. I dashed into the kitchen to see if it was right. But instead there was a note on the clock. I reached and got it.

_Annabeth, _

_You aren't late for school. I figured you and Percy needed a day of from your hectic lives to skip a day and get in order. Ben-Ben and I will be home at 6. Paul, the same time. Have a great day!_

_-Love , Sally __J_

How can Percy have such a great mom? My mom was a goddess I didn't ever see and my dad was to busy will his other children. Percy even has a good step dad that allows the Greek world to be a part of his household, unlike Helen. With this in mind, I walked back into his room and laid down.

"Perce, you should go get in the shower." I was surprised when he sounded awake.

"Yeah…"Got got up, still in his boxers, and gave me a kiss. I returned it and he walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on but I don't recall it turning off. Next thing I know Percy walks into his room with a towel around his waist and his chest half dried. His hair was dripping off the long parts but he could totally pass for a minor god getting out of the shower, that's how _great_ he looked.

"What?"

"What yourself I'm not the one parading around in a towel covering my waist only." I had a smug look.

"That's to bad because _that_ is a great sight." He turned into his closet and started fiddling with his towel, I realized he was going to take it off so I ducked under the covers so I could only see his back. Why does he always dress in front of me?

"Knock that off," I said through my blush.

"What? Why does it bother you so much?"

"What bother me?"

"Me dressing. I don't care if you look so why should you?" That was a great question.

"Because it does." I didn't have an answer except for sexual tension, which I was not going to tell Percy.

"Because isn't an answer." He had boxers on and was throwing shorts on, Bermudas.

"Yes it is. I'm getting in the shower, don't start on breakfast."

"Okay, who am I to argue with a girlfriend who feeds me?" He always wants food, it doesn't take a daughter of Athena to know.

"Yes yes, now don't make me change my mind." I said it as I was walking into the bathroom. I turned the water on and stepped in, it felt nice to be clean. I decided to make French toast for breakfast so I got out, promptly remembering I had no towel.

I stepped out, freezing, and grabbed a towel. I covered up and remembered I had no clothes. I considered asking Percy for them but then he would have to go in my panties drawer. _Di immortals_, I cursed mentally. I wrapped the towel around me and made a dash for my room. I was opening the door when Percy approached.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Getting my clothes." I walked into my room and grabbed my shirt first.

"So you forgot them?"

"Yes Percy." What was he getting at?

"So you mean you didn't think ahead?"

"Shut up." I took a step further into and turned when he tried to enter more. I shoved his out and shut the door. Lousy boyfriend. What use is he if he just points out the flaws? No one is perfect. Plus, all he does is make you question your thoughts when he dresses. _You know you like it. Shut. Up. Idiot inner voice, where have you gotten me? A dad and step mom at home who hate the visits. Stop thinking to yourself Annabeth. _

I finished getting dressed and walked into the kitchen to start on the French toast. I sat in silence as I made 5 total- 2 for me and 3 for Percy.

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm making breakfast."

"What is it?" He walked up and put his arms around me and laid his head on mine.

"Blue French toast."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm lying."

"Well that would be to ba-" He saw the toast I take it because he let me go and grabbed a piece.

"Well sure have some."

"Oh my gods Annabeth when did you learn to do this?"

"I used to make breakfast when I lived with my dad."

"Well this is amazing." He grabbed his second while I made another two.

"Go sit down. I don't need you eating of my shoulder." He listened and sat down, carrying the same piece. I finished and sat the plate of French toast on the table as Percy reached for another piece, man he eats a lot. After taking a bite he looked like he was in deep thought. He swallowed and spoke.

"How do you manage to make this taste so damn good?"

"I am excellent at breakfast foods."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm okay. I knew a few good recipes, but truly I'm kick ass at making macaroni if I do say so myself."

"Ohh my gods I have found my wife." He smiled and took another piece.

"Yeah well your 'wife' is not going to make lunch."

"I got that covered. I can make okay enchiladas."

"Okay huh? Well I'm sure a daughter of Athena could go better but I guess you Poseidon boys are better at washing dishes." I grinned at him.

"Hah-hah."

"Oh whatever." Ugh, I keep saying that because of Percy. I glanced at him.

"Aren't you going to eat a piece?"

"I didn't know I would have enough crumbs left over."

"Fine, I get it. I'll stop eating."

"Good boy."

"I always am."

"Sure." I grabbed a piece of French toast and started eating it while Percy watched me.

"What?"

"What I can't admire you?" He grinned at me. I started laughing.

"Stalker!"

"Whatever." I think that was what he meant to say, but his cheeks were huge like a chipmunk and he was chewing. Did he…? I looked at the plate and sure enough there was only one more piece left.

"How did you do that?" He took a big gulp and got up for blue cherry coke.

"I am very fast. Speedy Gonzalez is my middle name."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wisegirl."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"You tell me. All I know is I'm making enchiladas."

"Well do we need to go to the market?" He searched the fridge.

"Yeah, it looks like it."

"Get dressed were going to the store." He grinned and walked over and kissed me. I haven't kissed him in _forever._ He deepened and I felt a blush warm my cheeks, I wanted more kisses. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him toward me. He seemed happy to get closer because he grabbed my hips and pulled me up. I squeaked and he chuckled under my lips. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried us to his room without breaking the kiss.

We were on the bed with him on top of me when his hands traveled under my shirt. His hands rubbed my stomach and my breathing hitched as his hands traveled further up. He brushed my chest and I took a deep breathe, we never were alone to even do this. But when I took the breathe he must have thought I meant no because his hand recoiled and he breathed sorry.

"No, its fine. Just new." Back to the kiss.

"No its okay lets just go to the store." Another hot kiss.

"Percy…" I grabbed his hair and pulled him back and deepened the kiss. His hand went back to my shirt and all I did was want him more. I wanted to be covered in Percy, enveloped in his scent. It was so intoxicating and I only wanted him more because of it. I couldn't take it anymore.

**Percy's Pov~**

Gods, she's hot. I was a little stunned but I was happier than anything. I pulled her shirt up too, and she took it off. I looked at her shirtless, no bra and I swear I went the Isles of Blest. I kissed her more and suddenly she pulled away.

"We need… we need to get to the store."

"But I was having so much fun." I kissed her again and deepened it. She pulled away again.

"Percy…"

"Come on.."

"Shut up." I started laughing as she grabbed her shirt. I went to go put my Converse on as she walked to her room. I grabbed the keys and went to the kitchen to see what we needed.

**There you go. It might be a huge chapter full of crap because I figured its rated T and who knows what a make out is classified as and I wrote while taking care off sick siblings. **

**~EmmiG**


	14. Nancy

**D****on't own but I love Percy…and Peeta!**

_I grabbed the keys and went to the kitchen to see what we needed. _

**Percy's Pov~**

I started driving through traffic as Annabeth was talking about what she had heard from Grover. Juniper has been going crazy at camp while he is off being the new Lord Pan. Fancy huh?

I pulled into the store and Annabeth was going over the list I told her. It amazed me how people don't seem to mind a grocery list written in ancient Greek. It's like_ oh hey there I speak the normal language, mind showing me where I can find this? Oh don't mind the different language, its easier to read._

We were going good until I saw the red hair that gave me nightmares at Yancy. Rachel seemed like the best person around mortal wise while this girl was out throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at Grover- Nancy Bobofit. Strolling down the aisle we were on she was looking at El Pato sauce- the last thing I needed for enchiladas.

"Hey Annabeth, can you go get the sauce?"

"Percy I'm making a list for a new statue. Besides its right there." She gestured to the sauce line up where Nancy was standing in front of, inspecting which would be best for her stupid sandwiches I'm sure.

"Please, its just right there."

"All the more reason for you to go." She didn't look up, instead she kept counting with her fingers and writing down numbers. Ugh, Annabeth.

_Man up Percy._ And I did its just it wasn't how it should have went. Instead it was Nancy recreated in the sauce isle at a mini mart. Funny how life laughs at you huh?

"Excuse me…mam." It hurt to say the words.

"Oh sorry, so many to choose from." She looked at me apologetically when backing away. Then she saw me.

"Oh. Nevermind. I like the view from right here."

"Move Nancy." I was getting angry just remembering the lunch detentions because of her.

"No. I like it right. Here." She said pointing to her feet.

"I asked you to move, Nancy."

"And I told you no."

"I just need the sauce."

"So do I."

"Not all of it."

"Yeah, I do." She then proceeded to grab as many as she could with her two hands and I took my chance. I lunged toward the shelf seeking 3 cans like I was trying to catch Mrs. O'Leary before she went into the Aphrodite cabin. Last time that happened my dog looked more like Tyson with makeup than a dog from hell.

I grabbed the three as she tried to take them away. Annabeth grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back.

"I'm sorry about him, he has ADHD."

"Don't apologize to her Annabeth." She shot me a look that said one thing- _your dead when we get home._

"Really? ADHD? That's why you always liked that disabled kid, you could be retarded together." Annabeth was shell shocked and the look on her face reminded me how bad she was.

"Grover isn't retarded! You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"_YES._"

'_NO._"

"Enough Percy. We will get going now."

"Yeah, Punchbag, you have a leash."

"So did you. Don't think I didn't know about your counseling."

"I'm not the one making illegal trades."

"You hired Larry to write your essays."

"You went on the internet for them!"

"At least I was smart enough to save money." She searched for a comeback but found none and I grinned in triumph.

"I'm going to pay now. We should get going Annabeth." She followed but she wasn't happy about it. Her eyes were stormy and she just walked away and left me with the cart that she had been pushing the whole time. When I went to the front Annabeth was already in line and I paid and we took to the car.

"Why are you mad?"

"I am? How can you tell?"

"Please give me a straight answer." It was all I asked for, it don't need to be confused for two reasons. She sighed at looked at me.

"What you did back their, at the store, it was so… _immature._"

"Sorry." I guess it was but she didn't know Nancy.

"Sorry? Percy you can't just say sorry without meaning it."

"How do think I don't mean it?"

"Because its on your face." Well she was half right, a first. I was sorry I made her mad but there was no way in Hades I was going to apologize for Nancy.

"Well your right. I'm sorry I was immature." Her face lightened and she reached for my hand. I gave it to her and we held hands.

She was still tense though, I could tell. She accepted the answer but she didn't let it go. I know I'm going to hear about it later but right now she wasn't complaining and neither was I.

We unloaded all the ingredients and walked up the stairs because the elevator was getting fixed for lighting. Have you ever went up two flights of stairs with a mad girlfriend and about a billion cans in a bag for enchiladas? If you have another option, like going in an elevator, pick the elevator. Do not listen to the people around you talking about fitness or muscle strength, just ditch them and go in the elevator.

We made it and my hands were white from the handles of evil plastic bags from the local market. I couldn't bend them without them becoming tight Annabeth looked at me held up her hands, hers no better than mine.

"Well, I'll unload so we can throw these demon bags away."

"Deal, do you have some water?"

"Yeah, Why?" I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle I threw it to her and she barely caught it, a first.

"Thanks." She opened it and drank half of the bottle just like that.

"Whoa"

"I guess I was really thirsty."

I walked over to her and grabbed all the bags, carrying them to the counter and slowly unloading them and arranging them so I could use them. Annabeth walked over and watched me, not that she was lazy, but she must have known, no, she knew that I was arranging them for use.

"Do you think I should incorporate marble statues for the minor gods in Olympus? I have marble for the Olympians, but not for the minors?" She looked up from the paper she had been writing on at the store.

"Um… Why not?" I tried to sound hopeful but she gave me a look and then thought about it.

"I'll make a few."

"Good idea, we don't need another war filled with unclaimed children or demigods that are mad that their family wasn't represented properly."

"It wasn't so black and white Percy."

"It seemed like that to me."

"Well it wasn't."

"To me it was to me."

"Whatever, Percy your mind is still set back from your encounter with an old…_friend._"

"Friend? Nancy? She was never my friend."

"Well was she your ex or something? I sensed the tension between you two." WTF?

"Please believe me, we have never been friends. She is my sworn enemy."

"Percy how did she know Grover?"

"She was from Yancy."

"The school Grover found you at?"

"Yes, she was the first person I actually used water on, like how Clarisse was sprayed with water, she was too."

"How long after that did you come to camp?"

"A few months, the mist covered Ms. Dodds the same day I used my powers."

"You came to camp a couple _months _after a fury encounter?"

"I didn't know, I thought I was going crazy, Grover was the only one who helped me believe it was true and it was only because he is a horrible liar."

She thought about it and it turned to the silence of a pen scribbling an oil cooling from making tortillas. I dipped them I the sauce as she showed me her statue of Iris.

"That's very pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Well these enchiladas are pretty too?"

"Hah, just tell me if you think her hair, is in the right place?" I examined the very intricate sketch, I had an idea."

"Here let me see it."

"Percy if you screw this up I will hit you in your heel. And not the one on your foot."

"I see how it is, trust me when I save your life but not when I'm about to draw." I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Here." She handed me the paper and I flipped it over to the back.

The back was clear of all the measurements and statue drawings. I didn't look at Annabeth but I just remembered what I saw. I sketched the outline roughly and I took a guess at where her hairline parted but I knew where her hips were curved, her owl earrings which looked like dots but I drew her in the outfit I liked her most in- her shorts and Camp Half-Blood shirt. I may have drawn it a little more snug than necessary but it was for a good cause. Okay no, but it made her look even better. I drew her high tops in their normal black and drew all the beads on her necklace. I drew the circle and plague on the bottom, making it officially a rough draft of a perfectly beautiful statue. But before I showed it to her I added eyes and smudged the pencil with my pinky to show the grey in them.

I handed it back to her and started dipping the tortillas in the sauce and putting the chicken chunks in them.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and saw a tear go down her cheek, I instantly felt bad. I walked up to her and grabbed the paper out of her hand. I only used two fingered and didn't harm the other side so she could still see her drawings for the Iris statue.

"Geeze Annabeth I shouldn't have drawn it, I'm only an amateur. I mean I should have looked ov-"

"No Percy I like it. I actually loved it, but how did you draw it?"

"I just remembered."

"No how did you learn to draw? What you drew took me 2 ½ years to draw and that wasn't drawing me, just the standard outfits and statue figures. That's…" Suddenly she turned and ran away. I ran behind her only to find the door to the bathroom slammed in my face. It, no doubt, would have been broken without my curse. Just thinking about it made me sleepy. _Think Percy, Why is the door in your face? Annabeth._ What happened to her?

**Annabeth's Pov~**

I slammed the door but I couldn't hold it back anymore. Before I could lock it I barely made it to the toilet in time to puke. There is no other way to put it, the stomach ache I had all day turned into nausea as soon as I saw Percy making the tortillas. But it went away as I saw what Percy drew. It was fantastic, I could see me as a statue, being known as one of the heroes of Olympus and the woman in charge of reconstruction, a daughter of Athena. But as I thought it was better I gagged more and my body refused to stop gagging. I stopped for a few seconds and had Percy knock on the door.

"Annabeth can I come in?"

"Percy, don't-" Before I could finish I threw more up. My lunch was gone and I felt like I had just been dragged through mud in the middle of winter and put into the first cave we made when I was with Luke and Thalia. Aka, scary and horrible.

"I'm coming in." I couldn't respond, I just threw up more, trying to hold my hair.

"Oh gods Annabeth." He took two steps and wiped his hands on his jeans. He grabbed the hair from my hands and started toying with it. When I had a breathe, I spoke.

"Percy I'm fine just let me be."

"No your not. Your dry heaving. Do you have a ponytail?"

"Yes, why?" I handed it to him and he put it low in my hair. It felt as if he had braided it.

"I'll go get you a drink."

"I can get it." I gagged again but this time nothing came out, thankfully. I flushed the toilet and turned to him, still nauseas.

"You can walk with me if you want, but I'm getting it."

"Deal, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sick I suppose." Why didn't I remember when I got sick? Surely it isn't just random. Maybe the chocolate didn't agree with my stomach, it was imported. That has to be it, solved. I smiled a little.

I walked to the fridge and took my water out while Percy watched me like a hawk.

"I'm fine."

"No, go lay down."

"Lye down. And no. I'll help you."

"After that? Your not getting near my food. Now please just cooperate and don't make me pick you up."

"Whatever."

"The bedroom is that way." He was the single most annoying person I had ever met, but he was right.

I walked into Percy's room and sat down. I wanted to go to my room but my stomach didn't agree with that either. As my stomach got worst I was curled up and my shorts felt like boas constricting. I needed my sweats but I knew I couldn't walk there and back. I decided to just put on the long shirt of Percy's and take off the shorts. It covered, but I wasn't happy it was mid thigh. I felt a little better so I concentrated on my breathing, still in pain. I smelt the seawater and salt mixed with Axe and I felt a little better. My stomach was cramping and I started crying. Weak, I know but I couldn't even yell for Percy to get me medication. How was he not done with the enchiladas? My prayers were answered when he walked in to change.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't talk but I didn't want to show him my red eyes. When I didn't answer he sat on the bed and my stomach started to knot again. And another tear came. He brushed the bangs out of my face and saw my red eyes. I felt weak in front of him right now.

"Annabeth what's the matter? Do you still feel sick?" If I spoke my stomach would curl at the use of even one muscle, so I couldn't speak.

"Answer me." He grabbed my shoulders, lightly, but the pain flared in my stomach and I felt like Kronos' scythe and Riptide were battling inside my stomach. Another tear dropped and even though it hurt, I brushed it away with my hand.

"Jeez, Annabeth I didn't mean to. Can you please tell me what's the matter? What do you need?" He was so sorry even though the touch didn't even feel like he was touching me, the only reason I knew was because of my stomach.

"My stomach. I-It's horrible Percy. I've never had this bad of a stomachache."

"Can you sit up?" I nodded no to him and he concentrated for a moment.

"Okay I'm going to try and sit you up. If it hurts to much just say, okay?" Surely if I wasn't using the muscle power it wouldn't be bad correct?

He placed his arms under my back and my…ass. I concentrated on trying to make my stomach calm and I looked at him. His brow was furrowed, it was cute because he was worried. Every time I had saw him with this look he was looking at me, in the war with my arm, now, and even when I was under water in the Sea of Monsters. But the more I thought about that, my stomach snapped me back to painful reality.

"Ow, Percy."

"It's okay, I'm done." He moved his hands and I tried to find a position that was remotely comfortable.

"What do you need? Ibuprofen?"

"Please?" He walked out and was back in under a minute, no lie.

"Here, it's Sprite." No caffeine, smart. A flash of pride ran threw me, I thought of it but I didn't know he bought some. Plus, I have an intelligent boyfriend, _take that Mom_.

After an hour Percy was still sitting with me and it wasn't helping, watching Percy looking desperate for an answer was painful, maybe more than my stomach. Tears rolled down my eyes occasionally, maybe this is what labor feels like, it was one of the worst pains in my life- definitely top 10 material. But with each tear Percy began with another round of questions.

"Get in the bath, Annabeth. It will make your belly better."

"Belly?"

"I live with a little boy- apparently my son, Annabeth." How was Ben-Ben our son? Besides the fact that I was positive about- Kronos brought him because we never did that, even though one time it came close.

"Percy, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't move, it hurts. I'm nauseous just talking."

"I'll help you. C'mon your getting in the bath."

**Dun dun dun. Sick Annabeth, I have been wanting to have Nancy in here for a while. ^_^ I have a lot of chapters written, don't worry. **

**~EmmiG**


	15. Bathtime

**Don't own PJO**

"_I'll help you. C'mon your getting in the bath."_

**Percy's Pov~**

"No Percy." Why is she not accepting the only help I can give her?

"Well you are. Forcefully or not?" She glared and I just gave her a look, feeling bad because I saw a fresh tear forming. She _never _cried.

"Annabeth, I just want you better. Please get in the bath." I said it softer, trying to get through to her. She looked at me a long time and as I sat there I rubbed her stomach, attempting to cure it while sitting next to her.

"Okay, help me."

I grabbed her arm and she moved 20 minutes later, at least. She could barely move without clutching her stomach. Once she was standing I carried her and I felt her tears on my chest that had soaked through my shirt. I frowned all over again as she leaned into me. I sat her on her feet slowly and she stood a little shaky. I started the water and added some bubbles too relax her. When I turned to her she was beet red.

"What now?"

"I need to change."

"So change." What's the issue?

"Well your in here."

"And?"

"I need to take my clothes off Seaweed Brain." She blushed more but I laughed.

"Gods, Annabeth, you make everything a big deal."

"Well it is a big deal."

"Why?"

"Because it's my body."

"Which is beautiful." She blushed.

"You're my boyfriend."

"You've seen me before."

"Your parents might come home." With that I knew I won.

"Weakest excuse in the book."

"I'm not weak."

"I know, just intelligent, and beautiful," I walked closer until I was right in front of her my hands on her waist and hers in a nervous ball in front of her. "I'm not pressuring you do get naked in front of me, I just want you to trust me more." I kissed her on the head and turned to walk out.

"Percy, I do trust you."

"I know, Wise Girl, just trust me more on this… relationship."

"Okay, I suppose. But right now please help me get this off, I don't think I can do it by myself." She said it so innocently and she was holding her stomach throughout the conversation.

"Can you lift your arms?" She did but only half way, I didn't need her to lift them anymore, my shirt was a size and a half larger than her small frame. It was off and only her black bra was on her abdomen and her matching panties. I started to get nervous and I don't know why.

"Do you need me anymore?" Her ears were red, I noticed and so were mine, I could feel it.

"Um, do you mind the bra?" Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Unclasping it…? Please?" Oh. _Oh. _This could get weird. My hands were shaking but I reached up and fiddled with the clasp. It seemed so complex with shaking fingers but I managed it to a time that seemed fast. And it fell to the ground. Annabeth faced me with her arms crossed over her chest but it made me want to look, I tried not to, I swear but I'm a teenage guy. I didn't make her uncomfortable but I did look a few times and by few I mean few, I looked at her but she looked at the floor and I just followed her gaze…

"Can you hand me the towel?" I snapped out of it and grabbed it for her. She covered her chest and wrapped the towel. She bent down to take her bottoms off but as she was ready the towel fell. We both grabbed it and blushed like nothing else.

"What about I close my eyes and you just hand me the towel."

"No, close your eyes and hold the towel like this." I closed them and she put my arms out in front of me and I grasped the towel. It was quiet except for the almost silent water flowing, I turned it off just by willing it. But then I heard a thump.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"Are you okay?"

"…No."

"Please let me open my eyes."

"Okay."

I dropped the towel and opened my eyes. She was laying on the floor, bottoms on but her chest was bare. I put the towel on top of her and she was crying, full on crying. I felt like the worst boyfriend to ever live, why can't I help her get in the bathtub? I bent down and grabbed her bridal style again.

"Take the towel off." She opened her mouth to protest but instead she just dropped it to the ground as I knelt to put her in the tub filled with hot water and bubbles. I was right about the bubbles- she was thankful they covered her and so was I, I couldn't take her getting upset if it hadn't and acting awkward like this.

She sat looking relaxed with the little waves I created and I sat right next to the tub. My ass was going numb from the tile but I leaned my head on the part of it to my right where Annabeth had her head too. I laid it down and just talked to her.

Random topics floated in my mind and I just told her. I spoke to her mostly about Ben-Ben before she came. How we got him after camp last year when he was barely walking. She smiled with closed eyes so I knew she wasn't sleeping. I was fun, she even told me about the Leaning Tower of Piza 's dimensions and weight. That time, it was my turn to smile.

"Annabeth, I love you."

"Ditto Seaweed Brain." I kissed her head and went to get the enchiladas.

I took them out and man were they perfect. I'm talking even Grover would take a few glances before eating, yeah that's how Percy rolls, making excellent enchiladas. I looked at the clock for a few seconds and figured my parents would be home in another hour or two. I continued to prepare a few for me and Annabeth to eat.

**Annabeth's Pov~**

My stomach was definitely better, especially with the little waves Percy must have been making. There is no way the water would be swaying when I am not moving, therefore the water was dependant on another pull, particularly a son of Poseidon. My whole body was at ease in the water, Percy was the best.

I'm glad I picked a smart boyfriend, one who actually cares too. He looked so sweet when he told me to get in, I couldn't say no. I needed him to feel better. However, I can't get over how I acted. He was right, for once, that I make a big deal out of bodies. They all are created the same and we have saved each others lives multiple times but I can't change in front of him? He was only trying to help my stomach but I twisted it into a perverse fashion and made him appear as a typical hormone raging boy who just wants his girlfriends clothes off. How could I do that? He was so cool about it though, reassuring me he wasn't when, on the surface, I knew he wasn't just looking for a 'peek show' or whatever. He's sweet.

But then I acted so weak! Falling because of stomach pain when I have been poisoned by daggers and hated by family- _real problems_. He even had to help me with my bra! And not only that, but I was such a coward in looking at the ground while he was helping. I should never need to ask for that much help in a span of an hour. It made me angry, especially since it took me 20 minutes just to step out of bed.

But he also asked me to trust him more on the relationship. What did that mean? I'm 99% positive he meant about physical stuff, like seeing each other but how can I be sure? Being almost positive and positive are two things worlds apart. I took it that way and listened to him about the towel but was that not what he meant? As always though, he didn't embarrass me about the big things, like that naked thing. In speak of the Devil, Percy walked in with two plates of enchiladas.

"Hey I finished the enchiladas for you and me."

"You and I." He looked confused for a second but then smiled lightly.

"You and I. I have two chicken and two cheese on my plate but you can have a chicken if you want. But I thought with your stomach cheese would be better because the chicken are a little spicy."

"Thanks, but I'll keep with the cheese for right now." I sat up and looked down. Thankfully the tub was still overflowing with bubbles so I didn't have to worry about my body showing or anything. He handed me my plate and a fork I started to eat and the waves came to a slow stop. I ate slowly, anticipating the pain to resurface but it didn't as I finished I looked at Percy. He finished all four of his before I finished my first, now he was sleeping with his head next to my left shoulder.

I really looked at him now. His black hair looked as if he had purple in it, it was so dark. He had very long eyelashes that had little shadows on his under eyes and his lips were in their normal smile but a less perfect smile, even though it looked amazing as far as people who smile in their sleep go. His face was starting to have a five o'clock shadow, it surprised me how the 12 year old boy I met in the infirmary was now this handsome man with a five o'clock shadow that was my loving boyfriend. But not only that, he was apparently the father of a child I never had. Well, yet, I suppose but if I get pregnant with him in the future does that mean Ben-Ben would disappear and become a baby or would the future switch around and just become part of the present? I am pretty confident the latter but being a demigod, I'm not sure what to expect. But I'm glad its him. I can't imagine anyone else. I had only ever loved Percy but I had liked few other boys.

In kindergarten I had a crush but he left mid year due to having problems in several schools. He too, had black hair and no father and he was the sweetest thing. He always stood up to the bullies for Charlie, a boy who was the only one to have glasses in the class and was bullied because of it. I also remember being with Thalia and Luke when I saw another black haired boy with his mom, it was the first time I came to New York. I just glanced at him while looking for a hiding spot from the monster following us but I had to look again. And then he was gone and I saw a spot. In a way he saved me by his looks.

And then there was Luke. He was always my hero because he had lead Thalia and I and always was brave. I remember when he spoke to me at camp and he would always make me blush or laugh. But then I remember when Percy pointed it out the first day he came I got so mad because I didn't know it was so obvious. Then all Percy every did was want to be friends, it was really annoying plus I don't want to just _have friends_, I want to have a companion and someone I can trust. In a way I made Percy prove himself. After saving the people in the bus and surviving multiple killing attempts he became my friend. But it doesn't change the fact that I liked Luke. He was my friend and Luke was both my friend and crush. But is he just your friend when you think he is dead and you start thinking about what could have happened? Luke was always nice and a great debater, so intelligent- every daughter of Athena's dream. Percy was the complete opposite- not always smart but with moments of great intelligence, naïve, _a son of Poseidon_. They could not be any more opposite, but yet I chose the right one.

I chose the one who overall was accepting of his future. The one who cared for me and not just what I could bring to the war against our godly family. As vain and Aphrodite-like as it sounds, the cuter one. But in a way he chose me and all that other stupid mushy stuff. Ugh, even when I think about romance I get a headache, just like always.

"Are you done with that?" Percy was looking at me, sleepy, and he spoke in a groggy voice but _gods did I love that voice_.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I'm going to get out." He took the hint and left the room blushing with our plates.

I drained the tub and grabbed my towel from the ground. My braid was sending little water droplets down my back and of course my clothes were in my room so I had to walk across the hall in a towel . Great. I walked into my room and dressed in my pajamas. My braid wouldn't dry all the way so I just left it.

I walked in the kitchen to see Percy putting the covered plates in the fridge. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey we should start on our homework, at least two lessons in our math course, one lesson in history, and maybe a lab in science, though I don't think so because it's the first month." Percy's face fell.

"Right now?"

"Yes, then when Sally arrives we will be complete with it."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Great."

We finished in an hour because we only had two lessons in math. I was finished first in a half an hour. Percy was trying to figure out the cos of an equation. I explained to him and he eventually understood it. As we were walking back from putting our stuff away Sally walked in with Paul behind her who hand Ben-Ben in his arms.

"Hey Mom," said Percy as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello Sally, Paul."

"Hi Annabeth, how was your guys day?"

"Well I appreciate you letting us have a day off from finding out the news." Not exactly a full answer.

"So then what happened?" Sally asked me, she must have known my way around things.

"I just got sick. It was probably from some foreign chocolate I ate earlier, I feel better now."

"But we don't have any chocolate in the house."

"Percy and I went to the store earlier and he bought me a chocolate." Then she turned to Percy, who was now holding Ben-Ben.

"Will you stop messing with Annabeth?"

"I didn't mean too! She looked at it and made a comment so I figured 'every girl likes chocolate right?' and bought it for her. She liked it at the time!"

"Well if you get her sick again I'm going to let me give you food poisoning." she laughed while she said it and Paul was smiling at them and walked to me.

"So are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine now, Percy made food for my stomach and I got in the bath. But at first I had the worst stomachache I've ever had."

"Oh well I'm glad you feel better now."

"Thank you," I smiled at him and he went to go stop Sally and Percy bickering about Ben-Ben having sugar.

"I made enchiladas earlier and there is enough for dinner so we could just eat those."

"Are you going to give us food poisoning?" Sally smiled and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well we ate some an hour ago and we're fine right?" He turned to me and I nodded while smiling at him.

"Fine, thank you."

We all got them out and together we set the table and heated up each others food. I arranged Ben-Ben's seat, Percy cleared the table, Sally heated the enchiladas up and Paul changed into normal nightwear inside of his tie and shirt from work.

"These are good Percy," Paul complimented.

"Thanks, me and Grover looked up the recipe at camp a few summers ago." I had to but in."

"Grover and I, Percy." He rolled his eyes.

"What she said about grammar." Paul chuckled.

"So Annabeth, I have been meaning to ask you the last couple days but what is it like being a hero? I know you were at camp longer than Percy and found out younger but he never told me why," he said giving Percy a pointed look.

"Well thanks Perce," I truly was happy he let me tell. "I ran away from my home with my dad and step mom when I was seven, Luke and Thalia found me and we started to travel as a group together. We were found by Grover and he started to lead us to Camp. WE eventually made it but we were could at the hill. As I'm sure you know the monsters were always following us, with having so many demigods and Thalia being a daughter of the Big Three. We made it past the hill but that was the night Thalia was turned into a tree, she sacrificed herself so Luke, Grover, and I could live, it's one of the bravest things I've ever witnessed." the emotions were flowing through me, it was the simplest way to explain to a mortal who had never been to camp. I remember the fear living on the run, the respect I had for Thalia and Luke, who were so brave. But the mention of Luke made me remember why he died and his sad memories. I glanced at Percy and his jaw was tight, not that I blame him, now I sort of felt bad that I always favored Luke over Percy when Percy was the one there that always helped me after I was at camp. I had always defended Luke even though I knew he wouldn't change, when he chose to stay 'evil' he killed himself by taking on Kronos and making bad choices.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Percy looked fine but his eyes were hard and he wasn't going to show he was angry even though he was.

"Percy can I have some coffee?" I think Sally knew he was mad, but not sure why.

"Yeah, Paul do you want some too?" His jaw was loose now but his eyes were still the same.

"Yes please." Percy walked into the kitchen.

"So, Annabeth, why did you run away? If you don't mind me asking." I took a deep breathe and thought about the old, horrible memories.

**Review! Okay before anyone says Annabeth has been a little ooc about the relationship and stuff its because she hasn't been in a relationship before and it is a new side of her. ****J**

**~EmmiG**


	16. Argument

**Review! I don't own.. Yak yak yak….**

"_So, Annabeth, why did you run away? If you don't mind me asking." I took a deep breathe and thought about the old, horrible memories._

**Annabeth's Pov~**

"When my dad remarried my step-mother, Helen, she wasn't as accepting to the world of gods as you were Paul. Helen went out of her way to treat me badly and wouldn't even let me interact with my step-brothers. Not that I liked her either, I still don't, but my dad didn't do anything about it because, I don't know I always thought it was because he loved her more than me. But I know he loves me now, I'm still not sure." Paul had his mouth open but he was in thought. I knew he was thinking of more questions. Sally took this time to speak up.

"You never told me, either of you, why you weren't friends till the middle of the quest. Percy only told me you didn't want to be friends and then bam! My boy has a best friend." She smiled warmly and Paul was paying attention now, he must have his question ready after I answered.

"Well let me ask you this Sally, if you were a daughter of Athena and this new boy at camp, who has not been claimed,' I spoke the next words louder so Percy could hear," came up to you and had a monster horn in his hand and is able to knock the camp bully down with toilet water and drenches you too would you want to be friends? Plus later I found out he was a son of Poseidon! My mom and his dad _hate _each other and, no offense to anyone here if it offends you, but my siblings looked down on me for just tutoring him but after we went on the quest all he did was bug me about being friends. So eventually it happened." Paul was laughing his ass off and Ben-Ben was laughing because Paul was. Sally smiled at me and responded. Percy walked in defending himself.

"You portray me as some friend-sick boy who's life goal was to become your friend. I just wanted you to stop fighting with me. And besides I already had a friend."

"One friend doesn't count."

"If you don't count Grover as my friend that summer then I can just as well count you as one of the Aphrodite girls that liked Luke. If Grover wasn't my friend, then you weren't a daughter of Athena." I glared at him. How dare him compare me to a daughter of Aphrodite.

"How dare you!"

"How dare _you._"

"Touché."

"Anyway, you spilt toilet water on her?" Paul was still laughing but asked. Percy blushed and laughed.

"In my defense, I had no idea. I was only wanting to hurt Clarisse."

"That's not nice Percy," Sally chastised.

"Well she was a bully. It was all good remember I told you about her broken spear? That was great!"

"You a complete idiot even then."

"Whatever, one of the best memories of my first year." Paul spoke up again.

"So you were gone when I met Sally. Where were you?" Ahh my gray streak in my hair was held in my hands now. It felt the same as my other hair but it was impossible to die, Helen told me to die it to look normal and it wouldn't. It drove her nuts and I love it.

" Ugh, long story short I was kidnapped with Lady Artemis, I held the world for Atlas, Percy came with Thalia and Zoë, a huntress, and they fought Atlas and Percy held the world. Then Atlas did again, returning to his normal position. But that was when Luke feel from the cliff, it was the first time we realized how severe the Kronos bond was with Luke. But that makes it sound easy, its not, don't underestimate that."

"I don't. But you both held the world?" Paul shown amazement and Sally was getting teary eyed, though I'm not sure why.

"Yeah, that's why we have the gray in our hair," said Percy.

"That's amazing."

"Thanks." It was weird being accepted by parents as a demigod. Percy's parents were the first two people that were proud of their son for being one and talked about it normally. Dad never talked about it and Paul seemed like he just wanted to talk about it. It was…_nice._ They were nice people.

"So what happened to Thalia?" I looked around as I thought of how to word it. Ben-Ben was eating the cheese off of his food. Percy was just sitting their in thought, remembering. And Sally and Paul were questioning me for all it was worth.

"When Luke, Grover, and I were at Half Blood Hill She sacrificed herself to save us. Her dad, Lord Zeus turned her into a tree, she later was poisoned by…Luke when he was in the bad. But we found the Golden Fleece and saved Grover, she came back to life from her previous tree form from the magic. She is in the Hunters now."

"Is she the punk one?"

"Yeah she came and helped in the war last year."

"Fantastic."

"Yeah she is."

"No, not just her. The whole world. The gods everywhere we turned but, the mist right?, Just blocking it from view."

"Yeah. I think you the only mortal that knows about it, on my part, but can see through it." Percy finally got in the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rachel can see through it. It was the reason I actually survived the Hoover Dam when we were looking for Annabeth. Mom can of course. Hmm, it seemed like a lot more."

"Oh yes, Percy because we need more people knowing."

"Hey if I didn't tell Rachel we wouldn't be here now would we."

"If you didn't tell Rachel we wouldn't have another prophecy." Sally was startled and made a comment but Percy didn't respond to her.

"If I hadn't told Rachel we wouldn't have gotten out of the Labyrinth."

"If you hadn't told Rachel Paul's school wouldn't have caught on fire." Hah. Bam, take that.

"Are you seriously bringing that up? It wasn't my fault!"

"You brought up my quest."

"Yeah well… You wouldn't have had the quest if I didn't tell you to go to Zeus' Fist." Then Sally and Paul were lost. I turned to them and told them it was a statue in the woods of camp.

"And if I didn't have that quest I wouldn't have had to burn your shroud." That one was hard to say because I remembered when I thought he was dead. But it was necessary to win.

"Well if you didn't have that quest I wouldn't have had to save Ethan." We were hitting raw nerves here just in the name of winning.

"I don't see what Ethan has to do with this."

"Well if I didn't have to save Ethan then he wouldn't have held a grunge and stabbed you in the war." _Oh, are we seriously bringing this up?_

"Beckendorf would have lived if you hadn't been born." Sally said something but Percy and I were mad. _Seriously mad._

"Luke wouldn't have turned into _Him_ if you weren't born." We were both blaming deaths and throwing verbal low blows while keeping a conversational tone but I could feel the hate at what we had gone through.

"Bianca wouldn't have died if you would have protected her." Percy came up with another fast.

"Thalia wouldn't have turned into a tree if you weren't there."

"Nico wouldn't have ran away if you would have saved his sister."

"Well I wouldn't have landed with Calypso if you didn't get that quest."

"And I suppose I made you make the volcano explode and go to poor Calypso."

"Well you didn't help me keep it from exploding." Sally butted in after that by talking calmly.

"I think you two should stop that." And we did we gave each other a sorry look and I continued to eat with everyone in silence. I knew we didn't _really _blame each other, it was an exercise to release what we had gone through, all the bad things summed up in one fight. Paul continued again with questions, but this time to Percy.

"Did you really land on Calypso's island?"

"Yeah, Paul. But it wasn't fun by all means, it was depressing. The girl is forced to fall in love with the heroes who visit her and cannot stay, that's where I got the plant outside my window. Its called a Moonlace."

"Huh. Where haven't you been?"

"I'm so sure and I'm not sure I _want _to know. It might jinx me."

"Do you always ask so many questions on our life, Paul?" I needed to know because it was always avoided at my house and at Percy's we were talking about it over a dinner food a satyr loves.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Normally some just pop up but with you here to Annabeth its easier to compare what I have heard."

"Oh, don't be sorry, its just different."

"Why did you father not like to discuss it? Do you even know?" Sally was calm like Paul, who was innocently asking. They took a sip of their coffee. Percy gave me a look asking if I wanted to answer or not.

"My father, Fredrick, he was okay with me so to say but Helen didn't like the idea of what I brought with me to blend with her sons and my dad never said anything, he just made her happy. To my knowledge, Helen didn't like the monsters always popping up. That's why we moved but that's when I ran away."

"I see. And Grover found you and Percy?"

"Yes. He is now Pan, the lord of the Wild."

"How?"

"Pan gave him the privilege and now Grover is always looking for demigods and helping nature. Juniper almost never sees him."

"I need to meet him."

"I'm sure you will someday. He is just busy."

"Well Annabeth, Percy, I think you should go to bed. I'll get the dishes."

"Naw, its okay. I can do it real quick." We all handed Percy our plates and he grabbed Ben-Ben and got pajamas for him. When he walked back in the kitchen he turned the sink of and poured soup on it. There was no plug but the water didn't go down the drain. Percy started dressing Ben-Ben as water came up and scrubbed dishes by themselves and we all watched. The dishes made a floating mini stream with bubbles and Ben-Ben was dressed the water went down the drain and the soup free water rinsed the dishes. Percy walked over and turned the water of and touched one of the dishes. And small puddle of water came from all the dishes and went down the drain. He proceeded to put the dry dishes away and told Paul goodnight and told Sally goodnight. I picked up Ben-Ben and put him in my room.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to tell Percy goodnight alright?"

"Okay Mommy." I thought about that. I was a mom with a man I had never done anything with as far as _that_ goes. It was fascinating.

I walked into Percy's room as he was taking his shirt off. He turned to me.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Hey, goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you." He walked over and gave me a hug, his hands on my waist.

"I love you too." I set my head on his chest, he was so tall now it was hard to believe I was taller than him at some point. I turned my head and kissed it because I didn't feel awake enough to go ballerina tippy toes to kiss him. But I didn't have to, he bent down and kissed my forehead. And I kissed him.

"I'll go tell our _son_ goodnight." It made me go numb, the sentence. It made me feel like we were a small family that was normal, not two demigods with disorders that found their child from the future. We walked together to my room and Ben-Ben grinned a small, tooth-filled grin when he saw Percy.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo, have a good day with, uh, grandma I guess?" So he wasn't completely used to having a kid.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight kid." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ben-Ben fell asleep immediately. Percy turned to me in the darkness.

"Are you feeling okay? Stomach fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just the chocolate."

"Yeah the crying could have fooled me." He didn't say it rude he seemed…worried.

"It's okay Perce."

"Okay, well I'm going to bed. 'night"

"'Night." I gave him a kiss again when he bent down and I smiled. I had another great day with Percy.

**Yep good chapter huh?** **I'm writing another story about little moments Annabeth and Percy have shared in the books. It may sound bad right now but it will be good, trust me. It's called **_**Annabeth Remembers**_**. **

**~EmmiG**


	17. Frederick

**Okay so this part is a part of the story but it's what Sally and Paul think because we all know about Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth are asleep when this takes place so they won't mention it in the future unless stated otherwise. ^_^ Oh and for the review by Priscilla, I try to get the characters in character, but I'm bad at the gods and stuff… But expect more massive updates, as NiniC says, but maybe with a few less chapters. But deff. more than three. Oh and I'm working on a reunion story, and I have posted it, so go check it out. And don't forget- I don't own, Rick Riordan does.**

**Sally's Pov~**

"So what do you think of Annabeth?" Paul always seemed okay with the kids like Percy, but what did he think about his girlfriend?

"I think that she is perfect for him. They are lucky to have each other."

"They sure are. It's a shame you never saw him grow up, you would have been more amazed to see them grow together. I always knew they would love each other."

"Love each other?"

"How can you not see it?"

"I can. But do you think they can? She doesn't seem… like a girl _for _love."

"She is always like that. Percy said none of the Athena demigods believe in love that much. Knowledge over wants, they say."

"Well then yes. They love each other."

"I just can't believe how long it takes them to realize it! I mean Paul they have been blind since they were at least 14! That's how long this took- them being together."

"14? Isn't that a little _young_?" I hated to bring up the lifespan of children like him. He was so special and so was Annabeth.

"Demigods, especially powerful children like him, don't live that long. It is a true miracle Percy survived the war last year."

"He truly is incredible."

"He is. I'm glad he is my son. But he wouldn't have been alive to make the war if it weren't for Annabeth. She literally saves that boy's life at least five times a year. He has saved her too. At that mountain when Luke was holding her and the goddess."

"And they started going out last year?"

"Yes, on his birthday."

"Wow. Nice day huh? Saving the world and getting the girl."

"I know, so romantic! But he is more powerful than he thinks. Remember what Poseidon told you?"

"About monitoring Percy?"

"Yes. Do you know what he means?"

"He was talking about Ben-Ben right?"

"Yes. I think he knew he was a part of Percy's life. But I would like to know how Ben-Ben is theirs."

"Me too. I'll ask Annabeth about it because she always knows what's going on."

"You don't think?"

"No. Not then, Annabeth is a smart girl and she has respect for herself. She is a good girl."

"But it is so confusing. Does her parents know?"

"Yes, to my knowledge everyone in Olympus knows."

"No her mortal parents." I had never thought about Frederick, I was lucky enough to know I was a grandmother but Fredrick didn't to my knowledge. Helen wouldn't care, sadly, but Frederick deserved to know.

"I think we should call him," said Paul. He's right. I grabbed the phone and started dialing, it didn't matter what time it was in California.

"Not right now Sally!" He tried to grab the phone but I pulled away.

"Hello? Dr. Fredrick Chase speaking." Paul mouthed me to hang up but I just talked to Fredrick.

"Hi Frederick, It's Sally, Percy's mother. I have to tell you something about him and Annabeth."

"Is she okay?"

"Health wise yes but recently, as you know, she moved in with us and I have another little boy, Ben-Ben who's 2, in the house also. He was taken to camp with Her and Percy and they discovered something about him."

"What? What is it?"

"He is their son. But I assure you she did not deliver him per say. Annabeth, I think, has an idea of where he came from."

"Are you saying my daughter, who is 17, has a child. One that is 2 years old?"

"Yes, but it isn't because of what you think." ugh I mentally shivered at the thought of thinking or talking about my son and his girlfriends sex life.

"Then what is it because?" He raised his voice a little but it was because that sounds crazy.

"It has to be because of some god or something in that world. I'm not sure but I thought you should know you are a grandparent." Paul was giving me the movement of slicing his throat but I dismissed him.

"Great." He was speechless.

"Well I just wanted you to know. Thank you."

"Thank you." And with that we hung up. I turned to Paul.

"See? It is that easy."

"You are just like your son sometimes."

"How?"

"You are extremely stubborn."

"Let's go to bed." We walked into our room and I turned off the light.

**Percy's Pov~ ( several days later after school on Friday)**

Annabeth's phone rang as we picked up Ben-Ben. Little did I know it was someone really important and really mad.

"Hello? Annabeth here." I heard something on the other line and it was like shouting.

"What dad?" _Oh no. _What if he wants her to move with him? That can't happen, she is already here. _But what does my opinion matter over a parent?_ Relax, Percy, maybe it's just a check up. Yeah…

"How did you know about that?"

"How did you know about _that_?" Oh great two things he doesn't know about.

"No Dad."

"No, I'm not going there." Where? Oh crap, she's fighting with her dad and that's never good.

Then I pulled into Ben-Ben's daycare center and I motioned Annabeth to stay. She just nodded and shewed me away. I took the hint and walked inside the daycare. This weeks theme for learning must have been dinosaurs because there were tracks everywhere and a plastic fossil came at my head. I dodged and I heard Ben-Ben mutter something like '_man I missed_.' Nice to know you love me too.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, here for Ben-Ben?" _No, your mom._

"Yes. How was he today?"

"Well he is enjoying the theme of the week. But he was gotten a little angry and had a few more fights than normal, you should talk to him about it."

"I will, trust me." She led me from the counter to the play room where Ben-Ben was with a new fake fossil. He threw it at me and I think he was aiming for my face, but I caught it in time.

"Hah. You don't throw things at people."

"Sorry Daddy."

"He is your son?" Well he is but he is from the future and calls us that but really it's a complicated story.

"Um, in a way, I suppose. He calls my step-dad-Paul-Paul, like I do and calls me dad. But he calls my mother and girlfriend mom."

"Ahh, I see." Ben-Ben walked up and gave my legs a hug. I must have been tall because he was as tall as my knees and I was taller than the lady here too. I signed Ben-Ben out and walked back to find Annabeth with red eyes and her phone in her lap.

"What happened?" I asked as I put Ben-Ben in his seat.

"My dad wants us to go see him."

"Well that's not that bad. He just wants a visit, you're his only daughter, Annabeth."

"Yes, but he wants to know about Ben-Ben too. Sally told him about him." My mom? When?

"Oh, well…When?"

"This week." A few days, and its already Friday while I live in New York. I drove home faster and we arrived 15 minutes later.

"Hey Mom, when did you tell uh, Mr. Chase about Ben-Ben?"

"Oh a while ago, why?"

"He wants Percy, Ben-Ben, and myself to be at…the house by the end of this week." Annabeth responded with confidence while I mentally shivered. I had to talk with her other mom and dad about our relationship and Ben-Ben.

"Well I will talk to him about the next week because your guys' break is in another week."

"Thank you Sally." She smiled as my mom went to call Dr. Chase.

***a week later beginning the break***

"Annabeth! I know you are frazzled, hey, I am too. But we need to get our asses in this car now." She was talking to Mom about gods knows what. Paul walked over with Ben-Ben and handed him to me.

"Nervous?"

"About what?"

"Percy, I know going to San Fran with Annabeth and your son is going to take a toll on you."

"Well when you say it like that.." I suddenly got nervous in front of Paul, because of the position I was in.

"Well if I don't make it, can you arrange for my shroud to look nice?" He smiled at me and shook my hand while he gave Ben-Ben a hug goodbye. Mom walked up to me and gave us both a hug goodbye. I kissed her cheek and said bye.

"Wait Percy! I forgot my laptop!" Gods, we are going to get there next week if she doesn't hurry. I put Ben-Ben in his seat and watched Annabeth run for the elevator in the lobby. No one was here and I stared at the ground. I noticed the speaker phone button and it said 'Hello, what car would you like?'

"Masterati Spyder, blue." It binged and my car changed into the greatest car known to man. The Camaro was great and my favorite, but this car is my life. All-time favorite. Ever. Then it hit me, I own a Spyder. I OWN A SPYDER! I threw my fist in the air and took Ben-Ben out so he could see it. He laughed with me and hugged the car with me. It could have been such a great phot- _flash. _

I heard Annabeth laugh and hug the car to my left, near the drivers door and Mom approach.

"How in the world did you get this Percy?" Mom's eyes were bugging out as I held up the key chain.

"Hephaestus and Poseidon."

"Well…okay."

"Mom!"

"Wait Percy?" She smiled and played along because she knew what I was going to say.

"I own a Maserati Spyder!"

"Good job. Now you should start driving it." I took the hint and got in the car with Annabeth.

We drove off with Ben-Ben singing We are Young by fun. at the top of our lungs. And 21 Guns…and Annabeth belted out What Makes You Beautiful while acting like a daughter of Aphrodite. It was a moment where I felt infinite, normal, and the luckiest man in the world.


	18. Roadtrip

**Sorry this update took so long, my computer deleted the chapter and I had to rewrite it. Plus I had some terrible writers block so this is a little short. **

_It was a moment where I felt infinite, normal, and the luckiest man in the world._

Percy's Pov~

We sang more. 's Dance Again, Womanizer, Low, you name it. But once we hit midway to San Fran, John Lennon, Blondie, and Queen became our main play list.

"The gothic castles are great but I really wish more of them had the designs of the cultural castles."

"Yes, me too."

"You don't even care Percy. Can you at least act interested?"

"I mean, oh my gosh! Me too! It would be so fabu if we just took the design of one and put it somewhere else!"

"Oh shut up. I get it, your bored and we need to call Sally."

"I'll call her."

But the real stuff went down when we pulled into her old neighborhood. It was the same house I visited years ago when she was missing. I wonder how mad Dr. Chase will be when he sees me.

"Come on Perce."

"If I don't make it please make my shroud nice."

"You say that like I'm going to make it out."

"You have a better chance."

"You haven't met Helen."

"Yes I have."

"When?"

"I met your whole family when I was looking for you."

"Oh…well, okay." We both looked down remembering what the times were like and I saw her touch the grey hair we both had.

"C'mon, lets go meet our fate."

"Percy, I want you to know that no matter what they say, I am still happy with you and your family and I love Ben-Ben a lot. I'm not sure what they will do." I was touched and scared off that. Her parents were nice to me when she was missing, but how would they act when I was supposed to be a delinquent demigod boyfriend that knocked her up?

"Let's go see."

With that we got out of the car and I carried Ben-Ben while she walked two steps ahead and rang the doorbell. Dr. Chase came to answer the door and when he did he was glaring past Annabeth to me and Ben-Ben.

"Percy, I thought you were going to help my daughter."

"I did sir."

"Yes, by coming here with a child whom is hers and yours and possibly ruing her chance at college." Well this was a new side of Dr. Chase, one way serious and I had never met. Most definitely not the man who got distracted by Zoë's advice on where war lines are or how the Camel should look. And since I was foreign to this Dr. Chase, I was worried about this.

"Father. Helen." Annabeth had been in front of me the whole time but she made her presence known now, and with a clenched jaw she rarely gets.

"Hello Annabeth." Her father said it with love but her attitude didn't lessen.

"I told you she would disappoint," said Helen. Man she wasn't the more sane version of Luke's mother now…now she was a bitch.

"Well, Helen, it's a good thing I didn't ask you. I'm here for my father."

"Yes. Come in Annabeth…and Percy." He lightened up some but was still serious which made me more nervous than anything right now. And that is saying a lot because every time we stopped, at least three monsters would attack.

Annabeth walked through the door and shoved Helen with her shoulder a bit and I followed. But without the shoving. I didn't know what to do with the scared Ben-Ben so when we all sat on the couches I turned his head off of my shoulders and set him on my lap. He gazed over at his grandparents and when he looked at Dr. Chase he immediately gasped.

"That's…him?"

"Yes, he's two. And we have to talk with you about the aging." Annabeth smiled at Ben-Ben when he reached for her, but she simply told him-

"You can have us in a second we have to discuss some things. But you can go to my daddy." She gave a look to her dad questioning if he was going to except or reject his grandchild. He nodded and held his hands out for the two year old in my hands. I leant forward and he gave Ben-Ben a tight hug and took him. It was cute to see.

While Dr. Chase was cuddling and covering Ben-Ben in hugs Helen only perked up when Matthew and Bobby came downstairs.

"Annabeth!" They gave her two hugs each and she saw right through the scam.

"Don't even think about trying to get on Percy's or my good side. I stayed long enough to know you two. And you can't go near Ben-Ben." they smirked at her.

"So Percy-" started Bobby.

"You knocked her up?" finished Matthew. They are just like the Stolls, but less earnest and all mortal.

"No I did not 'knock your sister up,' He is from somewhere. Though we aren't sure where. That would mean I would of knock her up when we were like 14 or 15." Idiots.

"Sure you didn't."

"Your secret is safe with us." I rolled my eyes at the twins.

"Leave her alone!" Helen looked mad, but was trying to keep it under control.

"Go play, leave your sister alone." Dr. Chase didn't even glance at them, he was preoccupied with playing peek-a-boo with Ben-Ben. I noticed how Helen didn't acknowledge Annabeth as the twins' sister.

"But what about Ben-Ben?"

"No, you aren't allowed to ply with him." This time it wasn't Annabeth telling the twins to stop, but Helen.

"Why not?" Helen paused for a second, thinking of an excuse besides the fact that he was Annabeth's and mine.

"Because I said so." I had a brilliant move and I'm not sure if I should have done it or not.

"Well I think it's okay, if Ben-Ben wants to play. Right Annabeth?" she grinned at me.

"Well he makes a good point. Father, are you willing to let Ben-Ben play?"

"Okay, but I want him back in half an hour." He didn't even realize our plan or acknowledge the seething Helen next to him.

Matthew and Bobby cheered and ran to their room and came down with tons of Lego's. Ben-Ben smiled and played with them. I saw Annabeth smile when he stared to build a very large building looking like it was made by a 16 year old.

We all talked, all being Annabeth, Dr. Chase, me, and occasionally being interrupted by Helen, and they seemed to understand as much as us. But Dr. Chase helped us. When we told him we aren't sure whether or not Kronos brought him back on purpose he said he may not have, Luke could have. Besides that, he said he has always known the future and present to revolve around the past and present.

Ben-Ben would become a part of our lives now. When he came to me and my mom that day he became the present, but now that even is in the past. And right now, the present, he has already made a mark on Annabeth and I. In the future, he won't need to be born again because he already exists, and he was brought from there. If he was brought from the future to the present, he is now the present and maybe in the future we can fully realize how he came to be here- like if Luke meant to bring him.

**I know this is short but when I wrote this paragraph at the end I couldn't continue, and this is so perfect to me I might reuse it at the very end of the story- whenever that is. **

**~EmmiG**


	19. Coming Home

**I have such bad writers block I might end the story, so please send me ideas! **

** Percabeth-is-Endless- I know it was a little confusing, but it felt right for me to end it that way. ****J**

** Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I am glad for that little tid bit about the friends, it gave me a great idea. **

** BlueBerrySourStraps- I'm not sure about the family drama but I might be able to get it in there…**

**So there we are! On with the story. Oh and I don't own Percy- Annabeth does.**

_If he was brought from the future to the present, he is now the present and maybe in the future we can fully realize how he came to be here- like if Luke meant to bring him. _

**Percy's Pov~**

"Ben-Ben come on." We were leaving the house and we going to head back, but Ben-Ben wasn't having that. We had stayed the night but even that didn't go well. Annabeth and I stayed in her old room with Ben-Ben. I remember how bad it was knowing Dr. Chase and Helen were downstairs talking.

*Yesterday night*

"Was Helen always like this?" Annabeth was laying on my chest with her eyes closed.

"Yes, but at least you barely met her."

"Well she was nice last time I was here."

"She was nice to you guys when I was with Luke?" That stabbed at my heart a little. I remembered when we were riding back to camp and she compared my knowing she wasn't dead to her knowing Luke wasn't dead.

"Yes. Thalia, Zoë, and I had a good time as far as you and Artermis missing goes."

"Well I'm glad she wasn't a bitch to you." She hugged me tighter and I draped my hands around her back loosely. I'm not sure how I felt about how Annabeth shows affection.

She never showed it to much in public, but when we were alone she always hugged and kissed me. But she still kissed me in public when I did something stupid. But overall that is just who she is. Even when she was just talking about Helen she didn't mention how _she_ had to deal with her, just us.

"Annabeth?" She looked at me to let me know she was listening.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed me. I smiled too, I loved how I felt around her. She made me _happy._

"I love you so much Percy," she whispered. "Thank you for being here with me. It means a lot."

But I can't remember if anything important happened after that, my curse took over me.

*Present*

"Matthew, Bobby! Get away from Ben-Ben right now!" Gods, Helen was pissed. Me and Annabeth both know it's because he was ours, but she would rather not discuss it at all- gods, demigods, or anything.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to go back to New York? We could help you here, and I would be happy to help with Ben-Ben." Dr. Chase spoke up and he showed how he had grown to love Ben-Ben overnight- literally. I appreciated him, compared to Helen. I can't believe Annabeth didn't escape sooner. But, Annabeth scowled at her father, though she hid it well.

"Dad, you know I like living with Percy. Plus, it would not be far to Ben-Ben for him and myself to live her while… his father was in…New York." She turned into deep thought mid sentence. And I could tell she would be out for the count.

"Thank you for excepting Ben-Ben, we will be happy to visit if you want." It was common courtesy, but my ADHD was flaring inside me and as I looked at Helen's dress I was dying to cut the loose ribbon off. And I was aware of the missing Lego in the living room where Matthew and Bobby had built a fortress. I needed to get out of here.

"I will call if needed. I think you guys might be late and get home at 5am at this timing," Helen answered rushed, trying to get us out of her house. Frederick noticed this but looked into the living room avoiding it. Now I understand what Annabeth meant when she described her dad not sticking up for her all those times.

"Bye guys." Annabeth turned and walked to the car and took Ben-Ben. I stood there awkwardly.

"Well thank you for everything…" Annabeth honked the car. "Well I should go, she gets impatient when she is mad."

"When is she not mad," Helen muttered.

"Well she's always fine, except when she has to put up with a bitchy step mom and a father who says nothing about it." It was a bad choice, I know. But I didn't think about it at the time. But Dr. Chase looked at me and I gave him a pointed look, then I glanced at Helen, who's mouth was wide.

"Bye, Dr. Chase, I don't think Ben-Ben will be calling soon." He looked devastated but as I walked off I heard Helen tell him to stop and he said sorry. He had no spine.

I got in the passenger seat and slammed the door. Two pissed demigods and one son who was wide awake- this is going to be good.

*School is back in and they are home* (Au- sorry for the fast time lapse, but it would be pretty boring reading about a car drive that takes days, in my opinion.)

"Hey Gloria, what did you do for the break?" She smiled.

"Nothing, really. But guess what happened when my aunt and uncle came to my house!"

"What?" I said it dramatic and girly, so she laughed and hit my shoulder.

"Whatever, look at these earrings! All gold and those are real diamonds!" Why she told Annabeth and I, I'm not sure. I'm a guy and she isn't truly interested in jewelry. But Annabeth stepped up to entertain her.

"Wow! Let me see." Gloria grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear and put her ear out. Annabeth examined the long earring- it was all gold chains and at the post had a very large diamond.

"That is a nice earring. I wonder what price it ran at."

"I know! I never thought they were so wealthy, but they even drove their Mercedes to my house to visit."

"Wow you are lucky!"

"Man, I know!" she smiled and gave Annabeth a quick hug before leaving when the bell rang.

"She reminds me of Selena- so happy all the time, plus she really has an interest in fashion."

"I know, it's part of why I like her so much." Oh wait, that sounded weird, but Annabeth didn't think anything of it, like normal. She seemed to understand what I was saying and not try to make a big deal. I walked to math with her and as I did I realized I forgot the sheet we needed to hand in.

"Dammit." Annabeth turned with questions in her eyes.

"I forgot the sheet," I whispered. She gave me a look and pulled out her own. The teacher came around collecting them and, of course, I was the only student not to have it.

"Percy, where is your homework?"

"I forgot it at my house, Sir."

"You do realize how much credit that was worth, don't you Mr. Jackson?"

"Could I give it to you before the day ends? I could pick it up."

"And leave the school grounds?" Crap, we aren't allowed to leave for lunch anymore.

"Of course not, I meant have someone bring it to me. Please?"

"I suppose, but burdening others with your irresponsibility is not always the answer. Learn that Mr. Jackson."

"I will, thank you." I sighed in relief, it was Mom's day off.

I walked through the rest of the classes only to call my mom an hour before lunch, since we live so close.

"Can you please bring it? It's on my desk… Crap! It's next to my iPod…"

"I see it, but why are you mad at your iPod?"

"I'm not, it's just I forgot it."

"I suppose you want that too?"

"Pretty please?" Just then all my friends walked up and decided to screw with me.

"Who is that?" Gloria whispered.

"My mom." Everyone grinned and started yelling random crap like 'put your pants on!' and 'how much do you cost tonight?' I swear I was going to kill them. I hit Peter on the shoulder for yelling most of it.

My mom laughed on the situation. "Tell them I say hi too."

I turned the phone away from my ear and told them she said hi. A chorus of hi's came from my friends.

"Okay, I'll bring it to you. Your lunch is next hour right?"

"Yep."

"Okay bye. See you in an hour."

"Yep, love you, bye."

All the girls started laughing at me.

"What?"

"You said 'love you, bye'" Then all the guys spoke up in my defense.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you?" Then Annabeth came back from the bathroom.

"Guys, we have to go to class." with that everyone walked to class.

At lunch my name was called over the speaker.

"Yes, my mom is here." Annabeth stood up with me to say hi to my mom.

"Can we come?" Peter seemed like he wanted to meet her too.

"Yeah, everyone can come if you guys want." So Gloria, Peter, and even Christian came along with the others.

We made our way down to the office and when we got there Ben-Ben was with Mom. He didn't go to preschool today. I turned to mom as she gave me my homework and Annabeth the iPod.

"Thanks Mom."

"It's in the job description." Then Ben-Ben saw me. And from that point on, it all went downhill.

"Daddy!" He jumped and gave me feet a hug. I looked at Annabeth and she was pale, like I was. I glanced at our friend and their mouths were open, along with the office attendants…and the few kids in the office.

"Hey, uh, Ben-Ben." He noticed I wangling to pick him up, so he walked to Annabeth.

"Annie?" She didn't respond.

"Mommy?" She gasped and pick him up quickly so he would stop talking.

"Well, um, I need to go drop Ben-Ben off at preschool." My mom was even a little jumpy. She knew how a reputation mattered, and about only campers knowing, because they knew us so well. She didn't even want us to tell our friends, she was on our side.

"Is that really your kid, Percy?" Gloria was pale but she asked. Ben-Ben put his head up at the mentioning of my name. And I couldn't tell Gloria about the Greek world and him from the future, so I told her.

"Yeah, he's, um one." That would mean Annabeth was pregnant at 15/ early 16. Gave birth and now he is one. Plus he was smaller, so he could barely pass for one.

"Oh, well, he is very cute."

"Yeah, thanks."

Annabeth put Ben-Ben down.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Is that okay, Percy?"

"Yeah." She was overwhelmed, but I don't think her pride could let her just drop this for her own need. She wanted to know if I could handle it like she couldn't. She walked off.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter was mad. _Very_ mad.

"Would you tell me?" Ben-Ben pointed to Gloria.

"Only if she is okay with it." She noticed and asked.

"He wants to talk with you." She smiled and walked to Ben-Ben and picked him right up.

"Are you sure he is your kid, Percy?" Everyone looked at Peter with disgust as we realized what he was implying.

"You're a bastard, Peter," Gloria said.

"I'm not even that close to her, but that is such a douche move, man." I wanted to smile at Christian for standing up.

But me, I was pissed. I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. Annabeth wasn't a slut. My mom noticed.

"Percy, calm down. Ben-Ben come on." Gloria put him down and hugged him goodbye. She told the office staff she was leaving.

"Bye Ben-Ben." I hid my anger from him and I think Gloria noticed because she smiled.

**Sequel info!**

**Okay, there are only a few chapters of this story left, three at tops, however I already have the first two chapters of the sequel written, and I will tell you what the first chapters is about- the proposal. Yay! I didn't plan on writing it, but it just was, and it's a great beginning. ****J**


	20. AN! Important!

Hey guys! I want you to know I am just looking over the next chapter for The Move In and while you are waiting, I would be grateful if you checked out my new story, Orphan Love. It is based on Annabeth and her story coming to know Percy in the orphanage as a mute- do to traumatic events. It may not sound ideal, but I need your opinion on it! Please and thanks!

~EmmiG


	21. Reaction the last chapter

**I don't own- Riordan does. But I have decided to end the story here and continue the whole mystery on why Luke brought Ben-Ben in my next story, I have a good idea that would only fit when they are grown up. So say good bye to The Move In! I love it dearly and thank you for reading. ;)**

"_Bye Ben-Ben." I hid my anger from him and I think Gloria noticed because she smiled._

"Don't ever talk about Annabeth that way."

"Why? I would guarantee it, before you started paying for the kid." I lost it. I'll admit it, and I don't regret it. He needed to learn, plus he was a replica of Luke and Nancy combined. The friend then backstabbing attitude of Luke, but the torment/ rudeness of Nancy. So, I punched him. We were standing close enough and as I punched him I tried to be careful, since the curse made me stronger. But, I can't say I _wanted_ to hold back, but I did. And when I pulled back he was on the ground and as I looked around everyone looked elsewhere like they didn't see anything, even the office aids. They were on my side.

Just then, Annabeth walked in, but her eyes were not red and she didn't show signs of emotional distress. I probably over thought it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Well I guess."

"Can we go back to lunch? I'm hungry."

Gloria and everyone else said okay and Peter stood up from the ground and I took the sheet Mom gave me and shoved it in my pocket.

The rest of the day flowed seamlessly without flaw. And as usual we were reminded of the upcoming prom and graduation. But today the news came in on the end of the year polls- like best couple, most likely to succeed, and who is going to be an actor, etc.

And I can say my jaw dropped when my name was called for best eyes. Man, my dad must have good eyes too. But I looked at Annabeth with a smug expression when she blushed for most likely to succeed. Courtney and Brad, popular kids just fake gasped when they won best couple. And I laughed when this boy Greg won best artist, he always denied it.

School passed and so did the days. Soon we were going to be at camp with Ben-Ben, teaching him what it's like, but not sending him just yet. We agreed to send him later, when he was ready.

But the next year of my school year went great. But when prom came, I am proud to say I ditched with Annabeth. She borrowed a dress from a girl in the Aphrodite cabin, that was beautiful and light blue, and I wore a tux from Mom and Paul's wedding. We gave Mom the whole nine yards with taking pictures, and our smiles were extra wide because only we knew that we were going to camp for the night. She cried on how her little boy was a grown up to which I replied, "I'll never be grown up." But it only made her shed a few more tears. Then we took off in my Spyder towards the school, but we made a turn and headed to camp.

I had an extra camp outfit in my cabin just for tonight, just like Annabeth. She was returning the dress tonight and Ben-Ben was with my mom and Paul still, so we had time. And as we pulled up I had to help Annabeth walk up the hill with heels on and the Cinderella dress on. I'm sure it was a sight, me in a tux holding Annabeth's hand as she pulled the bottom of the dress from touching the ground. And if she took the heels off the dress would drag. So when we finally got in camps borders she sighed in relief and looked down as walked across camp in formal attire. And I have a picture of us on that night at camp thanks to the Aphrodite cabin.

But before we could walk into her cabin for her to get her clothes, we were called to the Big House. Annabeth sighed and grumbled about her heels. She really wanted Mom to be happy. So I stopped her and bent down to give her a piggy back ride.

"That is ridiculous! I am not going to let these heels win."

"Well I will, now hop on." She sighed and climbed on my back, while wrapping her arms around my neck. I carried her back across camp to the Big House laughing as we trolled my parents.

"Hey Chiron!" I put Annabeth down and Chiron gave us a confused look.

"Are you children eloping or what?"

"Oh, no, we ditched the prom at Goode."

"Well I suppose I won't see Annabeth dance until your children's wedding." Annabeth blushed at that.

"Marriage is a big commitment though," she said. But it wasn't that, she was happy with commitments, but it was a distraction.

"A commitment you two will excel at. Now I was just wondering why two of my campers were marching around in such attire."

"Well, yeah, ditching prom and whatnot."

"Well I don't want to hear about whatnot-ing, good night you two."

"Goodnight!" Annabeth climbed back on my back and I carried her to the Athena cabin to get her clothes. She changed quickly and came out as my Annabeth, not the one plastered with makeup wondering how to walk in heels, though she was gorgeous either way. Her camp shirt was slightly faded and she had shorter shorts on. Her hair was still in its elegant bun and I walked to my cabin to change into my cargo shorts and camp shirt. We walked to the pink cabin and returned the dress and walked to the lake to sit down on the dunes.

We both laid back and held hands, enjoying the view of stars that had came early.

"Hey Percy?"

"Hm?"

"_Are _we going to get married?"

"Well do you want too? I mean I guess we could, we aren't going to live to long."

"Well I think we should. We aren't going to break up any time soon. Plus Lady Aphrodite would be overjoyed."

"Yeah. So we're getting married?"

"Yeah, someday."

"But first you'll build the greatest statues and buildings in Olympus."

"And you'll become a bigger Seaweed Brian."

"You know it Wise Girl." We both sighed in contempt.

"Annabeth, I really love you."

"I love you too, Percy." She hugged her small frame against me and kissed me fiercely. I gave in, of course, and I couldn't have been happier.

Because it was basically one of the best nights of my life. We went back to my cabin, and I accidentally gave the camp a very small earthquake. Opposed to the greatest feeling I had with Annabeth in that cabin were we had the best time of our lives.

**Annabeth's Pov~**

I was happy, I laid next to Percy in the cabin after my first time with anyone. And I felt more loved than anyone in the whole world, more lucky than anyone ever to live, and like the most special girl in all of the world and Olympus.

**There! I tried to give it a good ending, and check out Orphan Love, my new story. But I am going to write another story based on headshots. It will be a series of one shots, and I may even revisit Reunion. But I will upload the sequel in a little while. Thank you. **


	22. AN Rewrite and sorry

Okay, I knew even when I posted the last Chapter of The Move In, it was crap. I'm sorry I posted that and I am considering removing and remaking the last chapter. Well, regardless, I am going to make a new last chapter and I just wanted to ask if you readers wanted me to keep the previous chapter up.

Again, I'm sorry I posted that and I am going to rewrite the last chapter of the story… Because to me that was a load of shit after looking at it yesterday… So just to note- I'm not sure when I will but deff. Before Mark of Athena XD.

Thanks again, and please tell me if you want me to delete the last chapter. J


End file.
